Acontecimientos
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: Tras una platica sobre sus sentimientos, Chico Bestia y Raven deciden dar el siguiente paso e iniciar una relación, pero nadie dijo que seria fácil ya que cuando una serie de problemas amenazan con destruir su relación recién iniciada, los dos jóvenes tendrán que poner a prueba que tanto se aman ¿Podran probar que están destinados a estar juntos? O ¿Moriran en el intento?
1. DECLARACION

Era un hermoso día. Nuestros Titanes estaban comiendo en su local favorito _(al parecer al único al que van ¬¬) _de pizza. Como siempre, se creaba la gran discusión del típico "que tipo de pizza ordenaremos?"

-Pizza de carne con jamón y salchichas!-propuso Cyborg

-Viejo, NO! Vegetariano presente, recuerdas? pizza de pimientos será lo mejor!- dijo Chico Bestia

-Doble queso!-dijo Robin

-Podríamos ordenar algo de una vez?-Dijo impacientemente Raven

-Propongo una pizza de queso con mentitas-dijo inocentemente Starfire

-Emmm Star, no hay pizza de mentitas-dijo Robin corrigiendo amablemente a su novia. Después de lo de Tokio, Robin decidió pedirle a Star que fuera su novia, a lo cual ella acepto emocionada. _(pero bueno nos estamos saliendo del tema ¬¬ regresemos con la pelea de pizzas)._

-Oh…- dijo Starfire tras saber que su proposición no podría ser cumplida- jejeje-rio nerviosamente-y si pedimos mejor una pizza para cada quién?

-SOLO ORDENEN ALGO AHORA!-dijo…bueno, grito Raven un tanto enojada _(a quien engaño estaba MUY enojada)_

-Me parece buena idea Star-dijo el pelinegro apoyando la idea de su novia-Señorita!-llamo a una de las empleadas del local para poder ordenar su comida

-Si, dígame que quisieran ordenar?-contesto amablemente la camarera

-Queremos cinco pizzas-dijo Robin

-Si, de que las quieren?-dijo la mesera sacando una libreta para apuntar las peticiones de los titanes.

Tras ordenar, salieron del local. Cyborg cargando las cinco cajas de pizza, y los otros titanes caminando despreocupadamente. Se dirigieron a la Torre. Y ahí comieron sus pizzas. Chico Bestia ordeno una pizza de pimientos con apio. Cyborg una pizza con muchas variedades de carne, salchichas y jamón. Star y Robin pidieron una pizza de piña con jamón para los dos. Y Raven pidió una pizza común de queso.

Tras comer Chico Bestia se fue a su cuarto a pensar un poco _(si aunque no lo crean pensar) _con la excusa de que estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco. Bueno, estaba pensando en una forma de declararle a Raven sus sentimientos hacia ella. Después de un rato, salió volando por la ventana a comprarle un detalle. Fue al centro comercial. Busco en varias tiendas algún regalo que le pudiera gustar a Raven, pero ningún regalo le convencía. Tras varias tiendas, se empezó a decepcionar, pues quería que el regalo fuera perfecto para ella. Paso por enfrente de una tienda y por un impulso que le dijo que ahí estaría el regalo prefecto, entro. La tienda le recordaba a Raven, pues era oscura. El color que reinaba ahí era el negro, pero también había otros colores, no como el rosa o el amarillo, no, sino más bien había morados, rojos y azules, todos en tonos muy oscuros. Buscando entre las cosas que había ahí, lo encontró. El regalo perfecto. Después de tomarlo e ir a la caja para pagarlo, recibió una llamada de su líder, preguntándole donde estaba. El chico respondió que tomando un poco de aire, porque la pizza le había causado un poco de mareos _( si claro Chico Bestia, nadie te cree eso ¬¬)_, y que en unos minutos llegaba a la torre. Siguió paseándose por la plaza un tiempo, hasta que llego a una florería _(creo que se dice así, nose, es la tienda donde venden flores) _y encontró unas hermosas flores, únicas en el mundo. Las compró y fue hacia la torre. Entro por la ventana de su habitación, pues no quería que lo vieran entrar con un gran ramo de flores _(también llevaba la caja pero era pequeña entonces era fácil ocultarla). _Puso las flores en un florero grande para que no se secaran y fue abajo.

Ya abajo se encontró a solas con Raven quien leía un libro. Chico Bestia solo sonrió y salió corriendo del living hacia su cuarto, prepararía la sorpresa y esta seria en el lugar favorito de Raven, la azotea. Fue a su cuarto y agarro las flores y las llevo arriba, junto con la caja. Metió la cajita en su bolsillo y dejo las flores "reposando" en la banca de la azotea. _(no sé si tengan una banca pero imaginen que si la tienen)_

Ya estaba todo preparado, ahora solo faltaba una cosa. La persona más importante en todo esto….Raven.

Chico Bestia bajo corriendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose al living, en donde se encontraba la titán gótica. Y ahí la vio, leyendo un libro como hace unos minutos. Movía sus bellos ojos de un lado a otro, devorándose las palabras. El chico verde camino hacia ella silenciosamente y cuando llego hasta ella hablo.

-Raven-dijo suavemente

No hubo respuesta

-Raven-repitió esta vez un poco más fuerte

-Qué?- contestó la chica sin apartar la vista de su libro

-Raven-dijo por tercera vez el chico

-Que quieres Chico Bestia?!- dijo Raven volteándolo a ver un poco molesta

-Quiero que me acompañes por un momento-dijo sonriéndole cálidamente el chico

-A dónde?-pregunto secamente la gótica

-Arriba, por favor-contesto el chico

-Está bien, pero si es alguna estupidez, te juro que tomaras un baño con los peces-amenazo la chica levantándose y dejado el libro en la mesa.

Los dos Titanes caminaron hasta la azotea, pero cuando Raven estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta un chico la detuvo.

-Espera, cierra los ojos-dijo Chico Bestia poniéndose entra Raven y la puerta

-Para qué?-contesto la chica

-Solo hazlo-dijo con una sonrisa el cambiante

Raven cerró los ojos y Chico Bestia abrió la puerta. Tomo a Raven de las manos y la jalo delicadamente hacia afuera. Dieron unos pasos hacia adelante, entonces el chico hablo.

-Está bien, puedes abrir los ojos-dijo el chico poniéndose a un lado de ella para no bloquear la vista

Raven abrió los ojos y quedo asombrada con lo que vio. Se veía el sol poniéndose, llenando el cielo de colores rojo, amarillo y naranja. Se ocultaba atrás del mar, el cual se veía hasta el horizonte, en ese preciso momento unas aves iban volado enfrente del sol. No había nubes en el cielo, lo cual hacia que se viera aún más hermoso el paisaje. Raven camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la banca, en la cual posaba un gran ramo de rosas azul marino rodeando tres flores negras que se hallaban en el centro y, delineando el ramo, unas hermosas rosas morado oscuro. Tomo el ramo delicadamente y lo observo, no era fanática de las flores, pero ese ramo era el más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Chico Bestia se acercó a ella lentamente, observando su cabello violeta moviéndose delicadamente con la ligera brisa que se hacía presente, viendo su esbelta figura. Pero no en una forma pervertida, admiraba su cintura, bien pronunciada, sus piernas, largas y torneadas. Toda ella le parecía hermosa.

Cuando llego a su lado, le dedico una sonrisa tierna. Ella lo volteo a ver y lo abrazo por el cuello, aun sosteniendo el ramo en una mano.

-Chico Bestia….esto es...hermoso-dijo susurrándole al oído

-Raven, yo te quería decir que te amo. Que te amo y que siempre lo hare-dijo el apartándola un poco y viéndola a los ojos

-Chico Bestia….yo….-fue interrumpida por una fuerza que se apoderaba de sus labios, solo duro unos tres segundos, luego fue liberada-Chico Bestia….

-Raven….quiero saber….que es lo que sientes por mí?-dijo el tomando su cabeza con las dos manos y jugando con su cabello

-Chico Bestia, yo también te amo-dijo la peli violeta posando una mano en la nuca del chico

-Raven, quieres ser mi novia?-dijo el chico arrodillándose y sacando una pequeña caja negra con un sencillo pero hermoso moñito color azul rey.

Raven dejo el ramo de flores en la banca de nuevo y tomo la cajita. Dentro se encontraba un hermoso dije en forma de un cuervo negro, por ojo poseía una esmeralda verde y tenía las alas abiertas.

-Chico Bestia…es hermoso-dijo admirando la figura en la caja

-Eso es un sí?- dijo el chico levantándose y colocándole el collar en su cuello

-Si Chico Bestia, quiero ser tu novia-dijo Raven para luego darle un corto beso en los labios

-Raven, me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo-dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa

Raven le devolvió la sonrisa "Gracias Chico Bestia" dijo lanzándose a los brazos del meta morfo. En eso, una luz roja inunda la torre, anunciando problemas. Se escucha la voz de Robin en el comunicador de Chico Bestia

-Titanes, problemas-dijo en el transmisor para que luego su imagen se borrara.

-Tenemos que bajar-Dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa

-Como le diremos a los chicos de…bueno ya sabes….

-De lo nuestro?

-Si

-Se los diremos en el tiempo apropiado, ahora tengo que llevar estas flores a mi cuarto, te veo en la sala ok?

-Si-dijo el chico para luego darle un corto beso a su ahora novia y luego dirigirse a la sala.


	2. DOLOR

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Me da gusto que les esté gustando esta historia. Bueno los dejo leer.

CAPITULO 2

**_~DOLOR~_**

Raven estaba dejando las flores en su habitación cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. La punzada era tan fuerte que la obligó a sentarse en el suelo, recargada en la cama. La punzada fue seguida por un intenso dolor. Enserio tenía que presentarse en ese preciso momento? Justo cuando tenía una misión? Claramente no podía ir así, la derribarían de inmediato, incluso si fuera el Dr. Luz, o cualquier otro villano patético. Pensó en que sería lo mejor que debía hacer, tras pensarlo por unos instantes llamo por su comunicador a Chico Bestia.

-MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA-

Todos estaban en la sala, o bueno casi todos, solo faltaba una persona, la persona que siempre llegaba puntualmente, faltaba….

-Donde esta Raven?-preguntó el líder enojado por la falta de su compañera-La necesitamos para derrotar a Cinderblock, está haciendo un caos en la cárcel de nuevo _(aquí recuerden el episodio1 "Divide And Conquer" cuando Cinderblock llega a la cárcel)_

-Ella esta…-en ese momento suena el comunicador de Chico Bestia-Aquí Chico Bestia, adelante

-Chico..Bes..tia-dijo Raven tras el comunicador entrecortadamente, pues el dolor apenas la dejaba hablar

-RAVEN! Que te pasa, estas bien?-dijo preocupado Chico Bestia al ver a su novia en tal estado

-No….lo se….escucha….necesito que…..le digas…a…Robin….que no…podre ir…..-dijo Raven difícilmente

-Qué te pasa Raven?-Dijo Robin en un tono preocupado arrebatándole en comunicador al chico verde

-No…No estoy segura-dijo Raven en un tono muy bajo-No puedo ir a...- en ese momento Raven se desmalló y la imagen de ella atravez del comunicador se borro

-RAVEN!-grito Chico Bestia preocupado por su novia- Tenemos que ayudarla!

-Está bien, Cyborg, quédate con Raven y llévala a la enfermería, haz lo que puedas para averiguar que le sucede. Starfire, Chico Bestia, andando, Cinderblock no se detendrá solo-

-Oh, no viejo! Yo me quedare aquí con Raven, necesito ayudarla-dijo el meta morfo saliendo de la sala cuando una mano lo tomo firmemente por encima del codo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Chico Bestia! No me oíste? Dije vámonos!-dijo el líder en un tono autoritario

-Robin, Voy a ayudar a Raven- dijo fríamente Chico Bestia en un tono de voz que jamás se había escuchado en él.

Chico Bestia se soltó del fuerte agarre de su líder y salió de la sala con paso firme, hacia la habitación de su amada.

-Chico Bestia! Ven aquí! Chico Bestia!-dijo Robin tratando de llamar la atención del cambia formas inútilmente-Ah! Vamos Star, tenemos que detener a Cinderblock, Cyborg ya sabes que hacer.

Cyborg solo asintió con la cabeza. Y salió de la sala. Luego Starfire hablo.

-Robin-dijo casi en un susurro-crees que Raven esté bien?

-No lo sé Star, esperemos que si-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa-vamos a derrotar a Cinderblock?

Starfire se limitó a sonreír. Robin le tendió la mano y ella la tomo, saliendo juntos de la sala.

Chico Bestia corría por los pasillos de la torre quería llegar al cuarto de su amada lo más pronto posible, para darle los cuidados que necesitaba urgentemente. Cuando llego abrió la puerta, que tenía grabado "RAVEN" en ella, dejado ver a la chica en el suelo al pie de su cama, inconsciente. Cargo a Raven _(como si fuera una princesa, sujetándola de las rodillas y de la espalda) _ y la llevo fuera de la habitación. Al doblar la primera esquina se topó con Cyborg.

-Cy! Ayúdame! Esta inconsciente-dijo el chico verde

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería, AHORA!-contesto el mayor de los titanes y juntos corrieron hacia la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron Chico Bestia recostó a Raven en la camilla y Cyborg la empezó a monitorear

-CON ROBIN Y STARFIRE-

Cinderblock estaba atado y unos policías de Jump City se los estaban llevando. Ambos Titanes estaban cansados.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Cinderblock estaba infiltrándose en la cárcel cuando Robin y Starfire llegaron. Aunque Cinderblock no era un villano difícil de vencer, dio pelea. Claro, con 3 Titanes faltantes cualquier villano, por más patético que fuera, sería un trabajo difícil.

Starfire lo atacaba con Starbolts y rayos. Robin, por su parte, le mandaba bombas explosivas y bumerangs. Pero esto no parecía dañar mucho al villano. Hartos de que sus intentos fueran inútiles decidieron por optar la nueva técnica que habían preparado.

Starfire cargaba a Robin con su fuerza alienígena hasta la altura de la cabeza del villano. En eso, Star soltó a Robin y este le lanzo unas bombas de luz encandiladoras, dejando al villano aturdido. Mientras tanto Starfire atacaba sus piernas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer. Con un movimiento rápido, ataron a Cinderblock dejándolo fuera de combate.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Cinderblock sí que dio pelea-dijo Robin apoyado en sus rodillas y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su novia.-Te parece si regresamos a la torre? Necesitamos ver como esta Raven-dijo para luego pararse bien.

-SI! Ojala y nuestra amiga este mejor!-dijo Star haciendo una vueltecita en el aire.

-Vamos Star-dijo el líder para luego subirse a su motocicleta-Star quieres...venir…conmigo?-dijo un poco sonrojado.

Star soltó una risita tierna y se colocó atrás de Robin sujetándose con los brazos alrededor del estómago de este. Y juntos partieron hacia la torre.

Raven empezó a despertar lentamente. Volteo su cabeza y se encontró con su novio. Quien estaba en una silla alado de la cama. Apoyaba sus codos sobre sus piernas y se cubría el rostro con las manos. Raven, al verlo así, extendió su brazo y poso su mano en el hombro de él. Chico Bestia levanto su cabeza y volteo a ver a su amada. Esta se encontraba apoyada en un codo _(el otro estaba estirado tocando el hombro de chico bestia) _sonriéndole dulcemente. Chico Bestia sonrió aliviado al darse cuenta que su novia se encontraba bien.

-Chico Bestia, que…que me paso?-dijo Raven suavemente, apartando la mano del hombro de el para tocarse la sien, puesto que tenía un leve dolor de cabeza

-Solo una costocondritis-se oyó la voz de Cyborg al fondo y este salió a la luz

-Costo…condri…que?-dijo Chico Bestia con dificultad

-Costocondritis-le repitió Cyborg

-Y se puede saber qué es eso?-Pregunto Raven

-Es grave?!-pregunto alarmado el menor de los titanes, alarmado por la salud de su amada

-Jajaja, no Bestita, no es grave, Raven, la costocondritis es una infamación del cartílago y los huesos de la pared torácica que provoca un dolor en el pecho. Se produce en la unión del esternón y el hueso de la costilla. Hay un cartílago en la unión de esos huesos que se irrita y se inflama.-Dijo Cyborg orgullosamente

_(NOTA ADICIONAL: esta "condición" si existe, el dolor depende de la extensión de la inflamación)_

-Emmm…..en español?-dijo Chico Bestia que seguía sin entender

-Una unión entre dos huesos se inflama y duele-dijo Raven- Ya entendiste?

-Emm….

-QUE ME DUELE ENTRE DOS HUESOS!-dijo Raven impacientemente-Ya entendiste?-dijo más calmada

-Sip-dijo Chico Bestia infantilmente

En eso llegan Robin y Starfire. Star de abalanza sobre su amiga dándole un abrazo

-Oh, amiga Raven! qué bueno que ya estas mejor!-

-Star…no lo estaré si no me sueltas-dijo Raven ahogada por el abrazo de la Tamaraneana.

-Jejeje perdón-dijo dulcemente Star

-Como estas Raven?-dijo Robin sonriendo

-Creo que mejor-Dijo la peli morada-Chico Bestia…..-dijo susurrándole al oído a su novio-creo que ya debemos decirles

-Ya? Estas segura?-dijo en el mismo tono que su novia

Raven afirmo con la cabeza y el chico comenzó.

-Chicos…hay algo

-Que queremos decirles…..-termino Raven

Woo! El segundo capítulo ya está! Que les pareció? Por favor háganmelo saber en un Review

Nos leemos luego!


	3. DESCANSO?

Gracias por sus reviews y blablablá. Quiero que sepan que si los tomo en cuenta. Continúo el fic :3.

CAPITULO 3

_**~DESCANSO?~**_

-Qué es?-pregunto Robin un poco intrigado

En eso Raven empieza a sentir el dolor en el pecho de nuevo, esta vez un poco menos intenso pero aun así, fuerte. Todos se empiezan a alarmar. Chico Bestia recuesta a Raven _(ya se había parado) _en la camilla y Cyborg preocupado por la situación de su "hermanita" empieza a monitorearla.

-No se preocupen-dijo tras averiguar de qué trataba-el musculo solo se tensó un poco, estará bien

-Necesitará un doctor a algo?- preguntó el líder.

-No, usualmente esto se cura por sí solo, y para ayudar puede hacer unos ejercicios relajantes-respondió el Titán mayor

-Además de los poderes curativos de Raven-añadió Starfire

-Pero, porque me está pasando esto?-pregunto Raven confundida

-No será por todo lo que Robin nos puso a hacer ayer?-dijo Chico Bestia dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora al líder, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

-Emm…esteeeee…-Robin se quedó sin habla tras recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Llamando a todos los Titanes, se les solicita que se presenten en la sala de entrenamientos ahora-Dijo el Chico Maravilla atreves de las bocinas de la Torre.

Todos asistieron al llamado. La primera en presentarse fue Starfire, seguida por Cyborg, luego Raven y al final Chico Bestia.

-Que necesitas novio Robin?-dijo dulcemente Star

-Si, viejo me sacaste justo de en medio del nivel de mi juego-Protesto el meta morfo

-Quiero que hoy nos dediquemos a entrenar intensamente-dijo autoritariamente el líder

-Enserio? Viejo esto va a ser divertido, entrenar y mejorar, que más podríamos pedir?-dijo Cyborg mientras presumía sus bíceps _(presumido -.-). _

-Emm, tal vez más cajas de tofu?-dijo Chico Bestia

-Voy a meditar-dijo Raven saliendo de la sala

-Raven, sé que no necesitas entrenamiento físico porque tus poderes se basan en tus emociones pero necesito que tengas un entrenamiento más completo.-dijo el líder-Quédate a entrenar

-Ah! Está bien! Que quieres que hagamos?-dijo Raven un poco enfadada

-Ok empezando por 200 lagartijas, 500 abdominales, luego tendremos que ir a las barras y después con los sacos de boxeo. Después de eso practicaremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y si reniegan será el doble. No salen de aquí hasta terminar.

Para todos los Titanes era fácil menos para una Titán. Starfire, bueno, de ella que se puede decir? Con su fuerza alienígena esos ejercicios se harían rápido y fácil. Cyborg era el mayor, con su cuerpo bien formado y su parte mitad máquina, eso era solo lo básico, o eso decía él. Chico Bestia se había dedicado a formar un poco de musculo desde hace unos meses, sus músculos no eran exagerados pero si bien formados y definidos _(además de muy sexys :3), _así que esos ejercicios eran fáciles de había puesto esos ejercicios, así que para él era tarea fácil. Sin embargo Raven era una historia completamente diferente. Era fuerte sí que lo era, pero no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio en exceso, de hecho, no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio. Su forma de "ejercitarse" era mentalmente, y eso se realizaba meditando.

-**_Estúpido Robin, me las pagará por obligarme a hacer esto"_**-pensaba Raven mientras realizaba sus ejercicios con mucha dificultad.

Todos los Titanes habían terminado sus ejercicios y se preparaban para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y Raven, seguía con las barras. Al terminar todos los ejercicios fue al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su adversario, Robin, no parecía cansado en lo absoluto, y ella estaba agotada. Aun así, la hizo pelear…

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Seguramente no-dijo Raven en forma sarcástica

-Raven, seguramente de lastimaste al hacer los ejercicios, ya que no estas acostumbrada a ellos- dijo Cyborg

-Si, supongo que fue eso-dijo Raven

-Robin, crees que hoy podamos tener un poco de relajación?-dijo inocentemente Starfire juntando sus manos atrás de su espalda., haciéndola ver muy tierna.

-Este, sí, claro- Robin no podía resistirse a la mirada de Star-Titanes, hoy nos relajaremos

-Siii!-grito Starfire emocionada

-Pero antes, lo que Bestita y Raven querían decirnos-Recordó Cyborg lanzándoles una mirada picara

Raven se levantó de la camilla y se colocó al lado de su novio.

-Bueno…Chico Bestia y yo queríamos decirles…..

-Que Raven y yo acabamos de empezar una relación….-termino Chico Bestia, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y tomando la mano de su amada y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

-ENSERIO?! Glorioso! Me alegro mucho por ustedes-Dijo la Tamaraneana emocionada, dándole un abrazo a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Wow! Yo sabía que estoy dos terminarían juntos!-Dijo Cyborg detrás de ellos tocándole un hombro a cada uno con sus manos.

-Bueno me alegro por ustedes dos-dijo Robin

-Gracias- dijo Raven muy sonrojada- Apreciamos que lo tomen de una buena manera

-Bromeas?! Esto es genial!-Dijo Cyborg emocionado

-Jejeje, bueno gracias chicos-Hablo el meta morfo-Ahora a descansar?

-Sip-dijo Robin asintiendo con la cabeza y saliendo de la enfermería junto con Starfire

Raven estaba a punto de empezar a caminar cuando unos brazos la detuvieron sujetando su cintura y jalándola para atrás.

-A donde crees que vas?- Se escuchó la voz de su novio detrás de ella

-Emm supongo que a la sala, a la azotea o a mi habitación, porque?-Dijo Raven zafándose de sus brazos para colocar los de ella estirados en los hombros de él, rodeando su cuello, y mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa

Porque todavía no sabemos si puedes salir, puedes ponerte peor si no te cuidas-dijo preocupado rodeando la cintura de ella con los brazos

-Bueno Bestita, ella ya está mejor, supongo que ya puede salir-dijo Cyborg con un guiño hacia el cambiante-Raven, si sientes algún dolor, me avisas ok hermanita?-dijo dirigiéndose a Raven con una sonrisa

-Claro Cy-Dijo Raven devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Raven y Chico bestia salieron de la habitación. Chico Bestia cargaba a Raven _(de princesita de nuevo) _ya que "No podía hacer ningún esfuerzo" según él.

-Chico Bestia, enserio, puedes bajarme ahora estaré bien-dijo Raven aun en los brazos de su novio

-Noup, Raven no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo-Dijo el meta morfo sonriendo graciosamente

-Gar….puedes bajarme?-Pregunto Raven con una sonrisa muy tierna, una sonrisa que jamás se había visto el ella

-Noup-Dijo el resistiéndose a su mirada, la cual lo derretía

Chico Bestia llego al cuarto de su amada, abrió la puerta y entro. Camino unos pasos y cuando llego a la cama, deposito suavemente a su novia en ella.

-Como que Gar?-pregunto divertido mientras le mostraba una sonrisa curiosa

-Te llamas Garfield, supongo que se abrevia Gar-dijo Raven sentándose en la cama y apoyándose en sus manos

-Jajaja está bien-dijo sentándose en la cama de la chica oscura-y, adonde quieres ir?

-Emmm… no se-dijo Raven encogiéndose de hombros-a donde podríamos ir?

-Emmm…. Que tal al parque? Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos-dijo Chico Bestia

-Está bien, pero no podemos ir con uniforme, deberíamos cambiarnos, no?-pregunto la gótica

- Sep, bueno me iré a cambiar, te veo el 10 minutos en la sala?

-Si-Dijo Raven

Dicho esto Chico Bestia le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novia y salió de la recamara. Raven quería ir de acuerdo a la personalidad de Chico Bestia. Camino a su closet y saco la ropa. Por otro lado Chico Bestia quería ir de acuerdo a la personalidad de su novia, así que, al llegar a su cuarto, fue hacia su armario y saco su ropa. _(Aquí, el cuarto de CB esta arregladito) _Después se encamino a la cocina y preparo una jarra de té de hierbas, y unos sándwiches de mermelada de fresa, también puso unas almohadas y una cobijita.

Después de 10 minutos Raven llego a la sala y se encontró con su novio vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa morada oscura, con una cabeza de león verde en el pecho y unos converse blancos. Esto la sorprendió un poco porque creyó que iría con colores menos….oscuros. Chico Bestia también se sorprendió por la forma en que vetea Raven. Ella venía con un short azul claro algo corto, una blusa verde de tirantes gruesos que dejaba ver sus hombros, un poco de su pecho _(sin dejar ver su busto, solo como la parte de arriba) _ y una pequeña parte de su abdomen, y traía unas converse negros sin calcetines. Además traía el cabello recogido con una pinza azul clara.

-Wow estas…prefecta- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia su novia

-Gracias- dijo ella un poco sonrojada- tu tampoco te vez mal

-Gracias, nos vamos?-dijo Chico Bestia tendiéndole la mano.

Raven tomo la mano de su novio y caminaron juntos hasta la salida. Cuando llegaron al parque, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ambos hablaron un rato animadamente, entonces a Raven le empezó a dar un poco de sueño y dio un bostezo.

-Quieres dormir mi pequeña Raven?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa

-Este…si- respondió Raven

Chico Bestia alcanzo la canasta que había preparado y saco la almohada y la cobijita. Raven rio ligeramente, tomo la almohada y la puso junto a las piernas de Chico Bestia, después de unos instantes se quedó dormida. Chico Bestia jugaba con encabello de ella mientras leía un libro, desde hacía varios meses le empezó a llamar la atención la lectura, se había vuelto más responsable y maduro. Estaba inmerso en su lectura cuando 3 figuras se acercaron a el….

Este es el tercer capítulo! Woo! Que les pareció? Háganmelo saber en un review


	4. PREPARACION

Hola! Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo :3 nos les orgullece? xD ok me callo. Bueno dejo de hablar y les dejo el capitulo :3

-Y…que es lo que tenemos aquí?-dijo en una forma algo pervertida un chico de cabello negro, largo, toda su vestimenta era negra.

-Si, quien ha preparado semejante majestuosidad ante nosotros?-dijo otro chico, de cabello rubio, también largo, este tenia una camisa azul claro algo desgastada, unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y unos converse blancos hasta el tobillo.

-Wow, de donde salio esto?-comento otro chico de cabello azul, obviamente teñido, peinado hacia arriba. Traia una camisa que dejaba ver los costados de su torso, verde con amarillo, unos jeans y unos converse azul marino sin calcetín.

Los tres….muchachos _(ejem…violadores diría yo) _no tenían aparencia de tener buenas intenciónes con la chica pelimorada, quien estaba dormida plácidamente. Los tres le mandaban miradas lujuriosas e intercambiaban miradas entre ellos. Observaban sus piernas, (_a las cuales solo se le veian los muslos ya que de la rodilla para abajo estaban tapadas con la cobijita)_, su cintura, y su pecho. Sin duda los tres pertenecían a una pandilla de delincuentes

-Oye amigo! Quien es ella?-dijo el chico de cabello rubio a Chico Bestia

-Dejala en paz-dijo Chico Bestia secamente sin despegar la vista de su libro

-Pero te queríamos pedir si no la prestas-dijo el chico de pelo azul

-Dejenla en paz!-dijo el chico verde dejando el libro a un lado y tapando a Raven con la cobijita hasta los hombros.

-Amigo, solo la queremos por una noche!-dijo el chico de pelo negro

-No!-grito el chico de ojos esmeralda.-y si no la dejan en paz y se largan de una vez, yo hare que nisiquiera llegen a la noche!

Los tres bandoleros intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron a Chico Bestia, quien ya había dejado el libro y se había puesto de pie.

-Si no nos la das por las buenas, nos la daras por las malas-dijo el chico de cabello negro amenazadoramente

Chico Bestia solo sonrio maliciosamente y rápidamente se convirtió en un perro verde y mordio en la pierna al chico pelinegro. Este dio un grito y golpeo al perro, quien rápidamente se convierte en Chico Bestia humano. El chico de ojos esmeralda le dio un golpe en el estomago al chico de cabello negro. Luego llego el chico de cabello azul y lo ataco por detrás, pero Chico Bestia lo esquivo con una voltereta para adelante, golpeando al chico peliazul en la mandibula con su tobillo. Luego vino en chico rubio. Sujeto a Chico Bestia por el cuello con el brazo y le amenazo con una navaja. Chico Bestia le pego en el estomago con el codo, rápidamente se volteo, y tocio el brazo con el que sujetaba la navaja, obligándolo a soltarla. Chico Bestia estuvo peleando con los tres chicos ágilmente un tiempo hasta que una energía negra cubrió el cuerpo de los tres pandilleros dejando solo sus cabezas sin dicho color. Chico Bestia volteo hasta donde estaba su novia. Raven estaba parada de lado con su brazo extendido y en su mano brillaba una esfera negra. Se acerco a su novio y le sonrio ligeramente luego se volvió a los tres delicuentes y su semblante cambio a uno neutro.

-Que quieren?-dijo secamente Raven

-Pues…-comenzo el chico de cabello rubio

-A ti preciosa-termino descaradamente el chico pelinegro

-Ja! Ya quisieran-dijo Raven burlonamente- Amor, podrias llamar a la policía?-dijo amablemente a Chico Bestia

-Ya vienen en camino cariño-dijo Chico Bestia

-Y…ustedes-dijo Raven volviéndose a los delincuentes-iran a la cárcel-termino con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Pe...pero-empezo el chico peliazul

-Pero nada-dijo dulcemente Raven- iran a la cárcel-dijo, como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

En ese momento llego la policía y se llevaron a los tres delincuentes.

-Estas bien?-dijo preocupadamente Raven al ver que Chico Bestia tenia un pequeño corte sangrante en su labio inferior, y su pomulo estaba un poco rojo.

-Si, no te preocupes-dijo el meta morfo sonriéndole a su novia para intentar calmarla

-Pero estas sangrando y…..-la chica gotica fue interrumpida por su novio

-En serio, estoy bien-dijo para luego tocarse ligeramente el pomulo- esto? Enserio no es nada-termino mostrándole una gran sonrisa

-Dejame curarte-dijo ella para luego rodear el cuello de el con un brazo.

Despues de que Raven curo su herida, el la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas a el.

-Gracias-le susurro al oído

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Hasta que el se fue acercándose mas y mas a su novia y le robo un dulce pero corto beso. Ella en busca de otro se inclino hacia el y lo beso. Rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos mientras el la abrazaba mas fuerte. Se separaron lentamente, debido a la falta de aire. Estuvieron un tiempo chocando frentes, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar, ya es un poco tarde-dijo Chico Bestia casi en un susurro

-Si-debemos regresar-dijo Raven

Ambos Titanes caminaron hacia la Torre T. Los dos hablaban sobre el gran evento que ocurriría eal día siguiente. Al llegar a la Torre, se encontraron con los demás Titanes en la sala. Cyborg, Starfire y Robin hablaban animadamente sobre dicho evento también.

-Y Titanes, que creen que deberíamos hacer?-dijo Robin a sus dos compañeros

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacer una fiesta!-dijo emocionadamente Star

-Si! Una fiesta estaría bien-la apoyo Cyborg

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo viejo!-dijo Chico Bestia de la nada

-Ya llegaron Romeo y Julieta de pasear por el bosque-bromeo Cyborg mirando al techo el forma soñadora, pero claramente sarcástica

Raven solo rodo los ojos y camino hacia el sofá, donde se encontraban sus amigos y su novio.

-Adonde fueron Raven? Quiero saberlo todo!-pregunto Cyborg juguetonamente

-Tranquilo Señor Preguntón, solo fuimos al parque, no pasó nada que a tus metiches oídos les interese-respondió la chica oscura sonriendo juguetonamente, pues le encantaba jugar con su "hermano"

-Bueno además de que intentaron violar a Raven-dijo el chico verde

-QUE?!-gritaron asustados la extraterrestre, el chico maravilla, y el androide al mismo tiempo

-Violar no sería la palabra que yo usaría Chico Bestia, solo fue un intento de secuestro mientras dormía-dijo Raven

-QUE?!-volvieron a gritar los tres Titanes

-Que unos pandilleros trataron de llevarse a Raven!-dijo el meta morfo impacientemente

-Porque?-pregunto el líder un poco más calmado

-Para qué crees?-respondió Chico Bestia dirigiéndole una mirada que quería decir "enserio no lo sabes?!"

-Oh….-dijo Robin un poco incómodo con la situación

-Por favor, alguien me podría explicar para que querían levarse a Raven?-pregunto inocentemente Starfire

Los cuatro Titanes restantes intercambiaron miradas. Era obvio que no le podían decir para que quisieran a Raven en realidad. Star era demasiado inocente y no querían "contaminarla" con ese tipo de información. Aparte que no entendería nada de lo que quisieran explicarle.

-Este…. la querían llevar porqueeeee….-Robin no hallaba las palabras para explicarle a su inocente novia la situación

-La…querían….la querían lastimar!-respondió Cyborg

-Si! Eso, lastimar, querían lastimar a Raven-Apoyo Robin.

-Oh, qué bueno que no te lograron lastimar amiga Raven!-dijo Star quien acepto la explicación

-Eh si….gracias Star-respondió nerviosamente Raven-Gracias a Chico Bestia, el me defendió

-No fue nada Raven, no podía permitir que esos perveeeee….malas personas-se apresuró a corregir ya que recordó que Star no sabía lo que en realidad querían hacer los pandilleros-te hicieran daño-termino rodeando la cintura de Raven con el brazo y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Awww, Bestita se puso cursi-dijo Cyborg con el único propósito de hacer enojar a su mejor amigo y a su hermanita

La pareja se sonrojo. Fue Chico Bestia quien hablo para cambiar de tema

-Bueno, cambiando de tema: Mañana-

-No podemos tener nuestros uniformes de siempre, tenemos que usar ropa formal-dijo el chico maravilla

-Oh que glorioso! Usaremos hermosos vestidos y Raven y yo podremos viajar al centro comercial!-dijo emocionada Star mientras volaba y daba vueltitas alegremente

-Espera un segundo, dijiste Raven y yo?-pregunto Raven extrañada

-Oh, amiga, no iremos tú y yo de compras?-dijo desilusionada Star mientras aterrizaba suavemente

-No iremos solo TÚ Y YO, tendremos que ir todos. Los chicos también tendrán que comprar trajes-dijo la chica cuervo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Starfire volvió de nuevo a flotar alegre, pues hacia mucho que no iba de compras además de que solo había sido una sola vez la que fue con Raven

-Entonces Raven, iras con Star?-pregunto extrañado Chico Bestia, pues ir de compras no era algo que le gustara a su novia

-No no, IREMOS con Star-dijo Raven juguetonamente

-Pero nos separaremos-dijo Robin

-Qué?!-dijeron Raven y Star al mismo tiempo

-Si, haremos que la vestimenta sea una sorpresa, Cyborg ,Chico Bestia y yo iremos por un lado y ustedes dos por el otro-

-Este..umm está.. bien-dijo Raven extrañada

-De acuerdo Titanes mañana será un gran día, será mejor que vallamos a dormir-dijo el intento de semáforo…digo Robin

-Si, debemos descansar-dijo Cyborg en un bostezo

-Está bien, hasta mañana amigos-dijo Star para luego salir de la sala seguida de Robin, y detrás Cyborg

-Debemos descansar-dijo Raven empezando a caminar

-Te acompaño a tu cuarto-dijo Chico Bestia poniéndose a su lado

Raven tomo la mano de su novio y entre lazo sus dedos con los de él. Juntos caminaron hasta el cuarto de Raven. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Chico Bestia le dio un corto beso a su novia en los labios a modo de despedida.

-Hasta mañana Rae-dijo el sonriéndole cálidamente

-Descansa Gar-dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Chico Bestia rodeo la cintura de Raven con ambos brazos atrayéndola a él y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Raven soltó una dulce y suave risa y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Te amo Rae-le susurró al oído

-Yo a ti-le dijo su avente para luego romper delicadamente ese abrazo

Chico Bestia se fue caminando a su cuarto. Justo antes de doblar la esquina escucho un "No te duermas tarde amor" de parte de su novia. Se volteo y la vio. Seguía parada en el marco de la puerta sonriéndole. El chico le hizo una reverencia juguetona y le guiño un ojo. Esto provocó una ligera risa en Raven. Luego la vio entrar a su cuarto. Y él siguió su camino hacia su propia habitación. Cuando entro, se quitó el uniforme quedando solo en ropa interior y se metió a la cama.

Raven entro a su habitación. Se desabrocho la capa y la dejo en un perchero. Luego se dirigió al armario y saco su pijama. Se quitó el leotardo y se colocó un blusón de malla negro que solo cubría su busto y dejaba ver su abdomen tras la tela. Luego se puso un short que le quedaban a medio muslo también negros. Y se metió en la cama.

Tras unos minutos ambos Titanes se quedaron profundamente dormidos, y toda la torre quedó en silencio.

Woo aquí termina el cuarto? Si cuarto capítulo! Y lamento la tardanza (si es que a tardanza dura unos días) como sea aquí está el capítulo. No olviden dejar un Review diciéndome que piensan del capítulo y cual creen que sea "el gran evento de mañana"! Nos leemos luego :D


	5. LA GRAN FIESTA

**_Holu! Bueno este es el quinto capítulo! Les ha gustado esta historia? A mí me ha gustado escribirla, es divertido :D Gracias por los reviews de todos los hermosos lectores que siguen/leen esta historia. Es todo tierno recibir reviews de su parte. Ojala me quieran dejar un review en este capítulo. Bueno dejo de hablar y les dejo leer:_**

_*TOC TOC*_

Raven escucho el sonido de su puerta pero no quería levantarse. *_TOC TOC* _ Siguió escuchando el sonido de la puerta, pero no quería responder. Por alguna razón quería seguir durmiendo. Reviso la hora en su reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Normalmente se levantaba más temprano pero no hoy. Hoy era día de dormir. *_TOC TOC* _Volvió a escuchar, pero no respondió. La puerta se abrió un poco y Chico Bestia asomo la cabeza.

-Raven-dijo en un susurro

La gótica no contesto. Chico Bestia entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de el

-Raven, es hora de despertar-dijo caminando hacia la cama de su novia

-Hmfgps-murmuro la chica medio dormida

-Raven tenemos que ir a comprar ropa recuerdas-dijo sentándose en la cama y posando su mano en la espalda de su novia

-No quiero-dijo Raven atreves de la almohada, ya que esta estaba boca abajo

-Raven, cariño, ya todos te estamos esperando abajo para desayunar-

-Tan temprano?-dijo ella levantando la cabeza

-Sip, después iremos al centro comercial y también tenemos que arreglar la torre-la recordó a su novia

-Denme diez minutos, quiero dormir-dijo ella girándose para quedar boca arriba para poder ver a su novio

-Raven, ahora, tienes que bañarte, cambiarte y bajar a desayunar-dijo Chico Bestia sonriéndole

-Está bien, ya voy-dijo apartando las sabanas y levantándose

Chico Bestia quedo asombrado con la figura de Raven. Su abdomen se podía ver a través de la tela negra, sus piernas torneadas se veían por el short y sus brazos eran tan delicados. Su figura era tan delineada y para él, era perfecta.

-Qué?-dijo Raven al ver que Chico Bestia solo la veía

-Que de qué?-dijo Chico Bestia saliendo de su trance

-Que me estás viendo?-pregunto Raven pero no estaba molesta

-Eres muy hermosa-dijo Chico Bestia parándose y caminando hacia su novia

Raven se sonrojo. Chico Bestia rodeo la cintura de su novia con sus brazos y la beso. Raven poso sus manos en el pecho de él y correspondió el beso de su novio. Luego de unos segundos se separaron lentamente.

-Te veo en la sala-dijo el chico verde

-Está bien-dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa

Chico Bestia camino hasta la puerta y justo antes de salir le dijo a su novia

-Por cierto, iremos con ropa normal- y salió del cuarto

Raven entro en el baño. Abrió el agua caliente y se metió. Luego de unos pocos minutos salió envuelta en una toalla. Se secó rápidamente y camino hacia el armario. Saco su ropa y se la puso. Arreglo rápidamente su cabello. Salió de su cuarto y camino hacia la sala. Cuando llego encontró a todos los Titanes sentados en la mesa hablando animadamente.

Robin traía una camisa negra de manga larga con el símbolo de "THE BEATLES" en blanco en el pecho. Unos jeans gris oscuro y unos Converse blancos hasta el tobillo. Conservando su antifaz

Cyborg, bueno él iba como siempre porque no puede usar ropa _(soy mala persona xD)_

Chico Bestia llevaba una camisa amarilla que dejaba ver los costados de su torso con la cabeza de un oso abriendo sus mandíbulas estampada. Llevaba unos jeans blancos y unos Converse verde militar. Además llevaba un gorro _(de esos que son tejidos y que cuelgan poquito de la parte de atrás) _amarillo y verde a rayas.

Starfire llevaba un vestido de tirantes rosa claro. Se ajustaba en el pecho y debajo del busto tenía un listón grueso plateado y de ahí estaba desajustado y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. En sus pies tenía unos flats rosa con un moñito plateado. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta con un listón plateado.

Raven estaba vestida con una blusa holgada que se caía en un hombro morada oscuro con una mariposa azul turquesa estampada y debajo una blusa básica negra. Tenía unos jeans negros ajustados un poco rotos. Calzaba unos Converse color turquesa hasta el tobillo. Su cabello iba suelto. _(Seguía igual de corto)_

-Raven! Hola, ven estamos desayunando-dijo Cyborg quien estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días-saludo Raven en general y camino hacia la mesa

Chico Bestia se levantó de su asiento y se lo ofreció a Raven.

-Gracias-dijo la chica sentándose en el lugar de su novio

Chico Bestia fue a la cocina y sirvió el té de su novia en su taza favorita. Tomo un plato y sirvió un waffle que Cyborg había preparado.

-Ya está tu desayuno amor-dijo Chico Bestia mientras le colocaba en plato en la mesa enfrente de ella.

-Chico Bestia….-Raven fue silenciada por un corto beso-Gracias

Chico Bestia le sonrió de lado y se sentó a su lado.

-Wow, Bestita, te pusiste acaramelado hoy-bromeo Cyborg

-Solo quiero que Rae sepa que la amo más que a nada en el mundo y que por ella haría lo que fuera- dijo Chico Bestia tomando la mano de su novia y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Awww esto es tan lindo-dijo Star en forma soñadora

-Bestita y Raven debajo de un árbol están abra….-empezó a cantar Cyborg pero fue interrumpido por la mirada asesina de Raven

-Cyborg, será mejor que cierres el pico-amenazo Raven en broma

Todos rieron ante el comentario y desayunaron. Platicaban divertidamente por un tiempo hasta que Robin hablo

-Titanes, tenemos que ir al centro comercial lo más pronto posible para llegar aquí y preparar todo para la gran celebración-dijo Robin

-Yo conduzco-dijo Cyborg

Todos los Titanes rieron de nuevo y se encaminaron hacia la cochera. Cyborg iba conduciendo y Robin en el asiento del copiloto. En la parte de atrás iban Starfire y Raven en las ventanas _(junto, no literalmente EN las ventanas, pero creo que eso se entiende bien) _y Chico Bestia iba en medio.

-Ok Raven-empezó el chico verde dispuesto a contarle un chiste a su novia- Porque la escoba estaba feliz?

-Ay no puede ser-murmuro Raven quien seguía "odiando" los chistes de su novio

-Porque? Amigo Bestia-pregunto Starfire curiosa

-Porque esta-ba-rriendo jajajajaja-respondió el meta morfo

-Jajaja, eso es muy divertido Chico Bestia-Starfire rio ante el "divertido" comentario de su amigo

-Gracias, gracias-se alabó Chico Bestia a si mismo

-Amor, aunque ame todo de ti, tus chistes siguen siendo no graciosos-dijo Raven

-Acéptalo Raven, soy muy gracioso-dijo Chico Bestia – y yo sé que crees que soy gracioso

-Y porque tan seguro Señor Gracioso eh?-pregunto Raven mirándolo retadoramente

-Porque tú misma me lo dijiste cuando estábamos Cy y yo en tu mente-dijo el meta morfo sonriendo triunfalmente

Raven solo rodo los ojos y sonrió divertidamente. Era verdad, ella misma o bueno, felicidad le había dicho que creía que era gracioso. Y a veces lo era.

Llegaron al centro comercial y Cyborg estaciono a su "bebe" en un lugar debajo de un árbol.

-Llegamos Titanes!-dijo Robin bajándose del carro

-Oh glorioso!-dijo Star después de bajar del carro

-De acuerdo chicas vallan a comprar lo que necesiten. Nos vemos aquí en una hora y media. Chicos vamos

-Vamos Raven!-dijo Star jalando a Raven del bazo, casi arrastrándola

-Cuídate Rae-grito Chico Bestia a su novia

-Te amo-alcanzo a decir Raven antes de perder de vista a sus amigos y a su novio.

Raven y Starfire llegaron a una tienda y entraron. Había toda clase de vestidos, y para la mala suerte de Raven, eran rosas. De hecho todo en la tienda era rosa. Starfire tomo muchísimos vestidos y entro al probador. Salía del probador cada cinco minutos con un nuevo vestido y con cada vestido le preguntaba si se veía bien. Raven se sorprendió por cómo le quedaban los vestidos a su amiga. Cada uno era más hermoso que el anterior y con cada uno Starfire se veía muy bien. Raven consideraba que su amiga era muy bonita, y en esos vestidos se veía hermosa. Después de media hora de probarse vestidos Starfire por fin se decidió y compro su vestido. Caminaron poco tiempo hasta encontrarse con una tienda que le llamo la atención a Raven y entraron. Esta tienda estaba llena de vestidos de diferentes colores, pero todos los colores eran oscuros. Raven tomo algunos que le gustaron y se metió al probador. Al igual que Star salía cada cinco minutos y preguntaba cómo se veía. Starfire también quedaba asombrada por cómo se veía Raven en cada vestido. En cada vestido ella decía cosas como: "oh amiga deberías comprarlo" o "te ves hermosa Raven". Después de un tiempo, menos que Starfire, Raven compro su vestido. Luego entraron una tienda y compraron muchos accesorios que combinaban con sus vestidos.

Los chicos también se probaban trajes. Ellos se fueron a una tienda para caballeros y compraron camisas, sacos, pantalones, y zapatos. Se pedían opiniones entre si y no faltaba los comentarios de Cyborg diciendo "Robin, seguro que con eso haces que Star caiga a tus pies" o "Bestita, Raven no va a poder resistirse si llevas eso". Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos los chicos ya estaban listos. Se fueron a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer y a esperar a que el tiempo pasara para que las chicas estuvieran listas. Casualmente se encontraron a Raven y a Star ahí comiendo un helado. Ellas ya habían terminado sus compras y estaban esperando a que el tiempo pasara.

-Hola chicas-saludo Cyborg llegando a la mesa con los otros dos Titanes

-Saludos amigos, no quieren acompañarnos en la tarea de comer?-dijo alegremente Star

-Claro Star-dijo Robin sentándose en la silla junto a su novia

-Hola amor-saludo Chico Bestia a su novia

-Hola cariño-contesto Raven y beso a su novio, el beso fue tierno, pero corto

-Titanes ahora tenemos que ir a la torre, tenemos que empezar a arreglar todo-dijo Robin como el buen líder que es

-Pero tenemos que ir al supermercado-recordó Starfire

-Para qué Star?-pregunto Robin confundido

-No es obvio?-pregunto Cyborg tratando que su amigo entrara en razón

-Emmm…no, ya tenemos la ropa para que ir al supermercado

-Bueno. Supongo que quieres hacer la comida con ropa-dijo Raven con su usual sarcasmo

-Oh…..-dijo Robin-según yo teníamos todo lo necesario en casa

-Bueno, tenemos una parte, pero nos faltan algunas cosas -dijo Cyborg

-De acuerdo Titanes vamos-ordeno el líder

Fueron al Auto-T, dejaron las bolsas con la ropa en la cajuela y se subieron. El supermercado estaba cerca de ahí entonces fue un camino rápido. Cuando llegaron se dividieron para hacer las compras más rápido. Cyborg iría por toda la carne. Robin y Starfire habían ido por las bebidas y algunas cosas para decorar la torre. Y Raven y Chico Bestia iban por las frutas, verduras y algo de tofu. Se encontraron cerca de las cajas para pagar y pagaron todo lo que llevaban. Luego se fueron a casa.

Al llegar se dispusieron a hacer cada quien con su tarea. Cyborg debía preparar la comida. Starfire debía decorar. Robin debía poner la música. Chico Bestia debía limpiar antes de la fiesta. Y Raven debía encargarse de preparar algún recuerdo para los Titanes.

Pero. ¿Para qué tanta celebración? Es simple, era el tercer aniversario de los Titanes!

Todos estaban en sus tareas menos Raven, a la que no se le ocurría nada. Después de un tiempo supo que hacer. Fue hacia el sótano y encontró un álbum de fotos. Lo tomo y se lo llevo a su cuarto. Luego hizo un collage enorme con todas las fotos de ellos. También hizo una cartulina para cada titán. Ahí decidió que cada miembro podía escribirle algo al dueño de la cartulina. Estaba trabajando arduamente en su tarea, todos lo hacían

Así pasaron unas pocas horas y ya todo estaba preparado. En la mesa había un gran buffet con carne, ensaladas, ponche, té, pasteles y golosinas y un poco de alimento vegetariano. La música ya estaba lista para tocarse, y toda la decoración había sido puesta había serpentinas confeti y globos en el suelo, además de un gran letrero que decía "_FELIZ 3° ANIVERSARIO TITANES"._ En una pared estaba en gran collage con fotos de ellos. Y repartidas por la sala estaban las cartulinas. Todas eran blancas pero cada una tenía algo que las caracterizaba.

La de Robin tenía su nombre en letras rojas y el borde también era rojo, esta tenía unos cuantos murciélagos en los bordes recordando a Batman, también tenía unas pequeñas figuritas de bombas y bumerangs. A un lado de su nombre estaba una foto de cuerpo completo de él. En la parte de abajo estaba escrito con letras rojas su frase: **"****_TITANES AL ATAQUE"_**

La de Starfire tenía su nombre y los bordes en amarillo. Esta tenía estrellas verdes en los bordes. Junto a su nombre tenía una foto de ella. Y en la parte de abajo con letras amarillas estaba escrito su frase**: "****_GLORIOSO_****"**

La de Chico Bestia tenía su nombre y los bordes color verde. Este tenía muchas siluetas de diferentes animales. También tenía una foto de él junto a su nombre. Y en la parte de abajo tenía escrito la palabra que más usaba: **_"VIEJO"_**

En la de Cyborg las letras y los bordes eran color azul claro. Estaba adornada con herramientas y engranajes. Tenía la foto de el a un lado de su nombre. Y escrito en la parte de abajo estaba **_"BOOYAH"_**

Las letras y los bordes de la de Raven eran en morado. Estaba decorada con cuervos negros. Como todas las demás a un lado de su nombre estaba su foto y en la parte de abajo estaba escrito **_"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"_**

Ya todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba que los Titanes se arreglaran y la fiesta podría empezar.

Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se fueron a cambiar al cuarto de Robin, ya que era el más espacioso. Raven y Starfire se fueron a cambiar al cuarto de Star.

-Raven ponte tu vestido!-dijo la Tamaraneana a su amiga

-Pe-pero Star, y si no me veo bien?-Pregunto preocupada la gótica

-Raven! te verás hermosa! Además yo te voy a ayudar a que te veas aún mejor para el amigo Bestia-dijo Starfire acercándose con el vestido a Raven

-Está bien-dijo Raven para luego meterse al baño de Star a ponerse el vestido.

Mientras Raven estuvo en el baño, Star se cambió. Cuando Raven salió del baño con su vestido Star ya estaba cambiada.

-Star, te ves muy bonita-dijo Raven

-Amiga! Tú te ves muy hermosa!-comento Star

-Gracias Star, crees que me puedas ayudar con mi cabello?-pregunto Raven un poco nerviosa

-Oh claro amiga! Ven siéntate aquí-dijo Star sentando a Raven enfrente de su espejo y empezándola a peinar y maquillar

**_~Mientras_** **_tanto con los chicos~_**

-Bestita! Qué bien te ves-dijo Cyborg a su amigo

-Jeja, gracias viejo, pero, crees que le guste a Raven?-pregunto un poco nervioso Chico Bestia

-Pff, que si le gustara? Seguramente haces que caiga a tus pies-dijo Cyborg guiñándole un ojo

-Cyborg, Bestia, creen que le guste a Star?-pregunto Robin saliendo del baño

-Claro amigo!-respondieron Chico Bestia y Cyborg al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, bajamos ya a la sala a esperar a las chicas?-dijo el chico Maravilla

-Está bien-dijo Cyborg

Eran las siete de la tarde _(o no sé si noche .-.) _y ya todos estaban listos para la fiesta.

-Raven, Star, estaremos abajo esperándolas-dijo Robin atravesó de los altavoces de la torre

-Amiga Raven, voy a bajar está bien?- dijo Star en el marco de la puerta

-Si Star, está bien-dijo Raven viendo el reflejo de Star alejarse, atraves del espejo

Starfire bajo, cuando entro a la sala, Robin quedo boquiabierto. Star tenía un vestido strapless verde limón ajustado hasta la cadera y de ahí caía en holanes hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla. Tenía muchos brillitos en la falda. Estaba decorado con un listón amarillo debajo del busto. Un collar con una estrella fugaz verde con amarillo y combinado con unos aretes largos con varias estrellas verdes. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola alta y le caía en buques que Raven le había ayudado a hacer. Estaba maquillada sutilmente con sombra de ojos verde claro, rímel, un poco de rubor y lápiz labial rosa claro. Calzaba unas zapatillas amarillas que dejaban ver la puntita de su dedo gordo y tenían un moñito del mismo color en la parte del tobillo.

-Star, te ves…preciosa-dijo Robin tomando la mano de su novia

-Gracias Robin-dijo Star un poco sonrojada

Robin estaba vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa blanca. Encima de esta un saco azul oscuro. Zapatos formales negros y corbata. Estaba peinado como siempre y tenía su inseparable antifaz.

Cyborg estaba vestido…dijo desvestido, igual que siempre _(soy mala con el xD)_

Después de unos minutos Raven aún no bajaba.

-Star, donde esta Raven?-le pregunto Chico Bestia a su amiga

-No ha bajado?-pregunto Star un poco preocupada

-No-respondió Chico Bestia

-Robin, me puedes esperar aquí-le dijo la Tamaraneana a su novio

-Claro Star-le dijo este y vio a Star salir de la sala

Starfire camino hasta su propia habitación y se encontró a Raven aun parada ante el espejo observando fijamente su reflejo.

-Amiga Raven, que te sucede?-pregunto Star preocupada por su amiga

-Star, que pasa si no me veo bien?-pregunto un poco triste Raven mirando hacia el piso

-Amiga, te ves hermosa, enserio, ven a acompañarnos-dijo Starfire tomando la mano de su amiga y jalándola hacia afuera. Cuando llegaron a la sala Starfire fue la primera en entrar.

-Star, donde esta Raven?-pregunto Chico Bestia al no ver a su novia

Starfire solo le sonrió y apunto con su cabeza hacia la puerta, indicándola que viera hacia ahí. En ese momento entro Raven. Chico Bestia quedo boquiabierto con la imagen de Raven. Raven estaba vestida con un vestido negro también strapless. Estaba muy ajustado hasta la cintura y de ahí caía un poco suelto hasta el suelo. En la parte debajo del busto tenía un listón grueso verde con esmeraldas. Tenía el collar que Chico Bestia le había regalado del cuervo con las alas extendidas y unos aretes en forma de una pequeña bestia que parecía que estaba escalando por la parte exterior su oreja y su cola era la que atravesaba la perforación. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía unas pocas esmeraldas pequeñas distribuidas en su cabello. También tenía un flequillo de lado. Estaba maquillada con sombra morada, rímel, rubor, y sus labios estaban pintados con un rosa muy sutil. Calzaba unas zapatillas altas negras que cubrían sus dedos y la parte del tacón estaba cubierta de pedrería.

-Raven...-Chico Bestia se quedó sin habla al ver a su novia

-Co-como me veo?-pregunto la chica oscura un poco apenada mirando al suelo pues creía que no se veía bien

-Raven…-dijo el tomando su mentón delicadamente obligándola a verlo a los ojos-eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-Gracias-dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa

-De nada-dijo Chico Bestia dándole un suave beso en su mejilla-por cierto, lindos aretes

Raven solo rio ante su comentario.

Chico Bestia estaba vestido con una camisa morada_. _Y un saco negro al igual que su pantalón y sus zapatos.

-Bien chicos, la fiesta oficialmente comienza!-grito Cyborg

-Voy por ponche Raven, espérame aquí-dijo el meta morfo para luego salir en busca de una bebida. Mientras tanto, Cyborg se acerca para hablar con su hermanita.

-Hermanita! Wow te ves muy bien! Solo quiero saber porque tanto verde?-dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa picara

-Porque crees?-pregunto Raven para seguirle el juego

-No se….tal vez por cierta personita verde?-

-Noo….-dijo Raven sarcásticamente

-Jajaja-rio Cyborg-por cierto me encantaron tus letreros te luciste hermanita!

-Gracias, te gusto el tuyo?-pregunto Raven

-Es el mejor!-dijo Cyborg emocionado

-Jajaja-

En ese momento llego Chico Bestia con un vaso de ponche y un vaso de té de hierbas. Le ofrece el vaso de té de hierbas a Raven.

-Amor, te traje té de hierbas-dijo mientras le tendía en vaso

-Oww, gracias Cariño-dijo Raven para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

En ese momento llega Robin junto con Starfire

-Hay, Raven, los letreros están geniales!-dijo Robin

-Si amiga, te quedaron gloriosos!-felicito Starfire

-Gracias, por cierto, me gusta la música Robin, y la decoración está muy linda Star-dijo Raven sonriéndole a la pareja

-Gracias- dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo

-Y todavía no pruebas la comida-dijo Cyborg riendo

-Jajaja, veremos que tal esta-dijo Raven a su amigo metálico

Después de una hora. Los Titanes estaban sentados todos en la mesa dispuestos a comer lo que Cyborg había preparado. Todos comieron alegremente. Y platicaron un tiempo más. Después cada Titán se fue a escribirle un pequeño mensaje a cada uno de sus compañeros en las cartulinas que Raven había preparado. Y tomaron muchísimas fotografías. Bailaron un poco animadamente y luego las parejitas bailaron una canción lenta. Pasadas unas horas Raven y Chico Bestia se sentaron en el sillón.

-Debo admitir que estar en este grupo fue la segunda mejor decisión que haya tomado en mi vida.-dijo Chico Bestia tomando la mano de Raven

-Cual fue la primera?-pregunto curiosa la chica

-Decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti-dijo el meta morfo para luego darle un beso en los labios a su novia

El beso fue tierno y duradero. Lleno de sentimiento en donde cada uno decía sin palabras cuanto se amaban. Él la tomaba de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro la tomaba del cuello aprisionando suavemente sus labios con los de él. Evitando que se separaran. Ella jugaba con el cabello de el con una mano. Y la otra mano estaba posada delicadamente en el pecho de él.

Así pasaron las horas. Hablando animadamente con sus amigos o compartiendo momentos a solas con su pareja. Hasta que la noche término, no muy tarde, no muy temprano. Y cada Titán se fue a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pensando en qué clase de sorpresas vendrían con este nuevo año….

FIN….NO!

**NO! Este no es el fin. Aunque parezca que ahí se termina el fic, no ahí no se termina. Continuare la historia todavía tengo muchísimas ideas pero este capítulo solo se trata de la fiesta. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. EL PRIMER REGRESO

**Hola Queridos y adorados lectores? Cómo están? Yo sé que están sonriendo tras su pantalla porque actualicé el fic n.n no me mientan yo lo sé -.- puedo verlos Ô.o okno u.u espero que les guste el capítulo. Y espero con ansias sus reviews porque casi no me dejaron u.u Viene una parte INTENSAMENTE INTENSA! (no tanto) Muahahaha (risa malvada) ok solo dejen de escucharme (o leerme) y comiencen a leer n.n**

Los meses pasaban y la relación de Chico Bestia y Raven iba haciéndose más fuerte con el pasar de los días. Ya nunca peleaban por nada. Raven había sido más cariñosa con él, de vez en cuando lo mimaba con alguna sorpresa y simplemente le hacía cariñitos en su cabello, orejas o cuello. El, por su parte, era más maduro en algunas cosas. También mimaba a Raven llevándole té o sorprendiéndola comprándole un libro de vez en cuando. Se notaba a kilómetros que se amaban y que jamás se separarían. Todo iba de maravilla en la torre esa noche. Cyborg estaba arreglando su "bebe". Robin solo tomaba café en la sala inmerso en sus pensamientos _(seguramente sobre como atrapar a Slade -.-). _Raven estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo y Chico Bestia estaba recostado en las piernas de su novia leyendo también. Starfire estaba….esperen, ¿Dónde estaba Starfire?

-¡Oh amigos! Vengo con Gloriosas noticias-dijo llegando al living

-¿Qué pasa Star? ¡¿Detuvieron a Slade?! _(Ven? Les dije que Robin estaba pensando en Slade….no esperen! No de esa forma! Malpensados -.- hablo de pensar en las maniobras, técnicas y escapes de Slade, no EN SLADE ok sigamos con el fic n.n)-_dijo el chico maravilla esperanzado

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de **"no inventes, enserio tenías que preguntar eso?" ** Y se acercaron a Star

-No novio Robin-dijo Star-¡mejores noticias aun!

-¡¿Mataron a Slade?!-dijo el Robin

-¡Robin! Solo cierra la boca y deja que Star hable-dijo Raven desesperada por la actitud paranoica del semáforo mal hecho….digo Robin

-Dinos Star, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Chico Bestia

-¡Terra volvió!-dijo Star muy alegre en ese momento llega la movedora de tierra

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Raven al ver a la rubia obviamente teñida _(tienen que saber que odio a Terra xD) _

-Chicos yo….estoy verdaderamente arrepentida de lo que he hecho, y quiero que me disculpen-dijo Terra sinceramente

-Te disculpamos amiga Terra-dijo amablemente Star

En ese momento llega Cyborg y se sorprende al ver un cabello amarillo altamente conocido

-¿Terra?-pregunta el mitad maquina desconcertado

-Sí, soy yo-dijo Terra cabizbaja

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Cyborg un poco más calmado

-Vine a disculparme-dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-Te perdonamos-dijo al androide con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Todos?-dijo la chica de ojos celestes volteando a ver a Raven

La chica demonio solo frunció el ceño y soltó una especie de gruñido. Se podía ver el odio hacia Terra reflejado en los ojos amatistas de la peli morada.

-¿Raven?-comenzó la chica rubia-me…¿me perdonas?

-¿Qué si te perdono? ¡¿Qué si te perdono?!-dijo la chica cuervo visiblemente molesta-¡¿Acaso quieres que te perdone después de lo que nos hiciste?! ¿Después de que nos atacaste, traicionaste e intentaste matarnos? Después de todo lo que nos hiciste, ¡¿aun puedes llegar con el descaro de decirme que si te perdono?! Puede que todos te perdonen, pero para mí siempre serás una sinvergüenza, una mentirosa y una traidora.-dicho esto se retiró de la sala

-Ella, aun me odia-dijo Terra muy triste bajando la mirada

Nadie dijo nada. Todos sabían cuánto Raven odiaba a Terra pero no decidieron hablar. Terra se dio cuenta de esto, y por eso decidió cambiar de tema.

-Bien, Robin, yo quería…-la chica no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por el líder

-¿Pedirnos si te podías quedar un tiempo?-termino Robin con una pequeña sonrisa

-Emmm….¿sí?-dijo Terra un poco extrañada

-Tenemos que hablarlo-dijo Robin considerando la opinión de todos como el buen líder que es

-¿Chico Bestia, que tienes porque no hablas, estas enfermo?-se preocupó la chica rubia

Chico Bestia solo decidió no decir nada, su semblante era neutro, no había ninguna expresión en él. Esto solo hizo que Terra se preocupara más. Rápidamente tomo una de sus manos y trato de abrazarlo. Pero el meta morfo se apartó. Y sin decir nada salió del living.

-¿Qué tiene?-dijo Terra visiblemente preocupada por su amado no correspondido

-Terra, necesitamos hablar ¿podrías ir a tu habitación por favor?-dijo Robin seriamente

-Claro-dijo la rubia y luego se retiro

-Star, por favor trae a Raven y a Chico Bestia

Raven fue a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta, y se recargo en esta. ¿Cómo, después de tantos meses felices, llegaba esa rubia teñida y derribaba todo? Escucho que sonó la puerta. Se levantó, coloco la capucha y abrió a medias. Era Starfire.

-Raven, Robin dice que si podrías reunirte en su cuarto con nosotros-dijo Starfire

-Ya voy-dijo Raven saliendo de su cuarto y caminando al de Robin.

Cuando llego junto con Starfire ya todos estaban ahí. Robin y Cyborg estaban parados a la mitad del cuarto y Chico Bestia estaba apoyado contra la pared, posando un pie en esta, con los brazos cruzados el en pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja. Raven solo se colocó a un lado de su novio y poso una mano en el hombro de este. El chico verde levanto la cabeza y vio a su novia junto a él. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

-Bien, supongo que ya saben para que estamos aquí-empezó el líder-discutiremos el asunto de si se quedara o no Terra

-Yo pienso que si debe quedarse-dijo Starfire un poco seria-ella se sacrificó por nosotros y esta arrepentida

-¿Cyborg?-dijo el líder

-Yo opino igual que Starfire, estaba verdaderamente arrepentida

-¿Chico Bestia?-llamo Robin

-Hagan lo que quieran-dijo el chico muy seriamente encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Raven?-dijo el chico maravilla, aunque ya sabía la respuesta preguntó

Raven solo volteo hacia el líder y dijo un firme "No"

-Pero amiga Raven…-comenzó Starfire pero fue interrumpida por el cuervo

-Me pidieron mi opinión y dije ¡No!-dijo Raven firmemente

-Aun así, son tres votos a que se quede, uno a que no se quede y uno neutral, decidido Titanes, se quedara-dijo autoritariamente el líder

A los pocos minutos ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Terra estaba esperando a que le dijeran lo que habían decidido.

-Terra, te quedaras-dijo finalmente Robin

-¡¿Enserio?!-pregunto emocionada Terra

-Si-fue la simple respuesta del chico del antifaz

-¡Gracias!-dijo Terra abrazando a Robin, Cyborg y Starfire

Estaba a punto de abrazar a Chico Bestia pero este solo se hizo a un lado y dijo

-No todos estamos de acuerdo con eso-dijo mirando a Raven

-Si lo sé, ella me odia pero…-la chica rubia fue interrumpida por el chico de ojos esmeralda

-No solo ella dijo que no, a mí la verdad no me importo-dijo colocándose a un lado de su novia

Terra quedo sorprendida con lo que dijo Chico Bestia. La verdad ella esperaba que el más que nadie estuviera feliz con su regreso. Pero el hecho de que no fuera así, la decepciono mucho.

-Bien Titanes, mañana tenemos otro día, será mejor que vallamos a dormir-dijo el líder responsablemente

-Bien-murmuraron todos y se fueron a sus habitaciones

*Afuera De La Habitación De Raven*

-Chico Bestia-dijo la chica a su novio que estaba enfrente de ella

-¿Si?-dijo el dulcemente mientras le acomodaba su cabello atrás de la oreja a su novia

-¿Porque?-pregunto desconcertada Raven-¿Por qué no estabas feliz con el regreso de Terra?

-Ah, eso, bueno, fue porque ella nos traiciono y mintió aparte ella no me importa nada, solo me importa que tu estés feliz y si ella se tiene que ir, con tal de que tu estés feliz, yo mismo la sacaría de aquí-dijo Chico Bestia mirando fijamente a los ojos a Raven

Raven sonrió y se acercó a su novio. Lo beso dulcemente. Poso sus manos en el pecho de él. Y el rodeo su cintura con una mano y con la otra jugaba con su cabello. El beso paso de ser dulce y calmado a ser un poco más apasionado. Ahora Raven se encontraba contra la pared y Chico Bestia la rodeaba con ambos brazos. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente pero sin siquiera acercarse a lo vulgar. El mordió el labio inferior de ella. Ella abrió un poco su boca y el introdujo un poco su lengua en la boca de su novia. Ambas lenguas se tocaban suavemente. Cuando Chico Bestia retiro su lengua de la boca de su amada ella introdujo la suya en la boca de él. Cada uno exploraba la boca del otro. A cada segundo se podía entender perfectamente que se amaban. Debido a la falta de aire se separaron. Raven abrazo a Chico Bestia por el cuello mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la compañía y el calor del otro

-Te amo-dijo Raven suavemente

-Yo a ti Raven, y recuerda solo quiero verte feliz, jamás haría algo para que estés mal-dijo el acariciando su cabello

Raven levanto un poco la mirada y beso de nuevo a su novio quien le correspondió inmediatamente. Este beso fue menos apasionado, pues solo duro poco tiempo. Al separarse ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa. Cuando Chico Bestia estaba a punto de empezar a caminar Raven hablo

-¿Gar?-dijo ella nerviosamente

-¿Si?-pregunto el suavemente

-¿Podrías quedarte por esta noche?-dijo Raven muy sonrojada

Chico Bestia sonrió y tomo de la mano a su novia

-Me quedaría todas las noches contigo, si así lo deseas-dijo él y beso la mano de su novia

Ella lo tomo de ambas manos y lo guio adentro de su cuatro. El chico se quitó los zapatos, los guantes y la camisa. Quedando solamente en sus pantalones. Mientras que Raven se quitaba la capa y sus botas. Tomaba su pijama y se metía al baño. Luego de unos segundos salió con la ropa ya puesta _(la pijama negra ya mencionada). _Chico Bestia se recostó en la cama de su amada y ella le siguió haciendo lo mismo. El meta morfo le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su novia. Raven se recostó en el pecho de su novio mientras que el la rodeaba con un brazo. Y con el otro tomaba delicadamente su pierna y la posaba encima de una de las suyas. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Te amo Rae-

-Yo a ti-dijo Raven acurrucándose más en los brazos de su novio dispuesta a descansar.

**_Lectores! Aquí termina otro capítulo de la hermosa historia de "Acontecimientos". Que les pareció? Les gusto? Cualquier pregunta duda o si necesitan una aclaración déjenmela en un review y to con mucho gusto les respondo. Actualizare los más pronto que pueda el fic porque en el siguiente capítulo viene una parte SUPER INTENSA! (no como este capítulo que no fue tan intenso como creí) Quieren un pequeño adelanto? Ok, solo les diré que viene: Un beso, Un regreso, Una mentira y muchos muchos problemas. Si ahora soy mala persona por dejarlos con la duda. Pero lo verán en el próximo capítulo n.n Nos leemos luego _**


	7. SEGUNDO REGRESO

**Hola hermosísimos lectores n.n Cómo están? Les gusto el capítulo anterior? Espero que sí porque en este capítulo les juro que me van a querer matar :S Bueno le dejo el fic n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen bla bla bla….ya saben esta historia lean n.n**

* * *

Chico Bestia se despertó y vio a su novia que seguía plácidamente dormida. Estaba dormida boca arriba junto a él. El chico se apoyó en sus codos y contemplo a Raven.

-**_"Aun no puedo creer que ella sea mi novia. Es tan hermosa e inteligente. Cuando estoy con ella siento como si fuera un sueño. Pero ella es mía. Jamás permitiré que nada la suceda, la protegeré con mi vida"_**-pensaba el chico verde mientras observaba detenidamente a su novia

-Buenos días Gar….-dijo Raven despertando

Chico Bestia sonrió y le robo un tierno beso a su novia. Ella le correspondió, después de un minuto más o menos se separaron. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Raven pregunto un poco extrañada.

-¿Y eso porque fue?-

-Por nada, solo quería besarte, lo que pasa es que soy adicto a tus labios, no puedo estar un segundo separado de ellos-dijo Chico Bestia para luego darle otro beso a su novia.

Raven colocó ambas manos en el cuello de su amado. Mientras que este abrazaba por la cintura a su novia. Ambos se besaban dulcemente. Raven sentía el cuerpo de Chico Bestia sobre ella, mas no le pesaba. El beso fue largo. Pero a ellos no les importó. Solo les importaba estar junto al amor de sus vidas. Cuando se separaron, Chico Bestia se acostó a un lado de su novia. Raven rápida pero suavemente se giró quedando ahora el torso de ella encima del torso de Chico Bestia, quedando cara a cara. Le sonreía divertidamente.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Chico Bestia divertido

-Nada, lo que pasa es que soy adicta a tus labios y no puedo estar un segundo lejos de ellos-dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

Chico Bestia se inclinó hacia enfrente un poco y beso a Raven. Esta posó sus manos en el pecho de su novio. Y él la tomó por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra la tomaba del cuello. De nuevo, la danza de lenguas se hizo presente. Ambas se sincronizaban perfectamente en un baile. Exploraban la boca del otro. En un momento lleno de pasión y claramente amor. Al separarse Raven se acurrucó en los brazos del meta morfo

-¿Rae?-comenzó el chico verde

-¿Si?-pregunto la chica aun en brazos de su novio

-¿Me amas?-pregunto Chico Bestia

-Más de lo que amo mi vida-respondió Raven para luego darle un corto beso a su novio-¿Me puedes prometer algo?

-Dime Rae-dijo Chico Bestia

-Prométeme que jamás me vas a dejar-dijo Raven acurrucándose de nuevo en los brazos de Chico Bestia

-Rae-el chico tomó por el mentón a la peli morada obligándola a verlo a los ojos-Te amo, te amo más que a nada, eres mi vida, mi todo. Jamás te dejaría, nunca he pensado en hacerlo y jamás lo haré. Jamás dejaría a lo más importante en mi vida. No tengas miedo

A Raven solo se le escapó una lágrima solitaria. Pero no era de tristeza, no. Era una lágrima de felicidad. Chico Bestia tomó el rostro de su amada con una mano. Y con el pulgar le limpió la lágrima dulcemente. Luego la atrajo suavemente hacia el para besarla nuevamente. Aunque el beso fue corto, transmitía todo el amor que Chico Bestia sentía por Raven y viceversa.

Después de un tiempo ambos decidieron que era hora de bajar a desayunar algo. Se levantaron. Chico Bestia se fue a su cuarto, se bañó rápidamente y se puso su uniforme. Luego bajó a la cocina para hacer su desayuno y el desayuno de Raven. Saludó a todos sus amigos y empezó a preparar el té.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el té, Chico Bestia?-preguntó Terra extrañada

-No es para mí, es para Raven-dijo simplemente el chico

Terra de quedo un poco impresionada. ¿Desde cuándo Chico Bestia hace té para Raven? fue la pregunta que cruzo por su mente. Mas decidió no decir nada.

Raven se bañó y cambio. Bajo a la sala y saludo a todos. Como todas las mañanas, su desayuno ya estaba preparado.

-Gracias Chico Bestia-dijo Raven sentándose a un lado de su novio.

Chico Bestia se sentó a lado de ella y todos empezaron a desayunar. Terra platicó sobre lo que había hecho desde que se despetrificó. Así transcurrió la mañana.

Todos los titanes se fueron a hacer sus actividades diarias. Star alimentaba a Silkie. Robin entrenaba. Raven leía un libro en el sillón y Chico Bestia recostado en sus piernas jugaba videojuegos con Cyborg. Y Terra estaba en su cuarto ordenándolo. Todos tuvieron que detener lo que estaban haciendo porque sonó la alarma. Había un robo en el banco de Jump City.

Los Titanes fueron hacia ahí y se encontraron con el Doctor Luz. Robin dio su frase de batalla y comenzaron a pelear. Robin le lanzaba algunos boomerangs y bombas, más el villano se cubrió con un campo de fuerza pequeño. Cyborg le iba a disparar con su cañón sónico pero recibió una descarga eléctrica del Doctor Luz dejándolo fuera de combate. Terra le lanzo unas cuantas piedras pero fueron esquivadas. Chico Bestia se convirtió en un toro y lo quiso envestir pero el Doctor Luz se hizo a un lado y el meta morfo se estrelló contra un edificio. Raven le lanzaba muchas cosas con sus poderes pero no resultaba. Todos sus intentos eran en vano. Raven, ya harta de todo esto, se colocó atrás del villano y saco sus tentáculos (_los que usó para derrotar al Doctor Luz en "Nevermore") _pero no lo ataco. El villano empalideció y se rindió. Lo llevaron a la cárcel y fueron a la pizzería. Después de comer, Starfire y Robin fueron a ver una película. Y los demás regresaron a la Torre.

Raven se fue a meditar a su habitación. Chico Bestia fue a su propia habitación. Cyborg se fue con su "bebe" y Terra estaba tratando de ver un poco de televisión. Pero no podía, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. No entendía porque Chico Bestia se había comportado tan frio con ella. No entendía. Según ella aún se amaban, pero el ya no era el mismo de siempre. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía.

Raven estaba meditando en silencio cuando sintió una pequeña presión en sus labios pero desvaneció en un segundo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el chico de ojos esmeralda enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué haces aq…?-la gótica fue interrumpida por otro beso corto. Luego el chico verde habló

-¿Que te puedo decir? Soy adicto a tus labios-dijo con una sonrisa

-Supongo que tienes que superarlo-dijo la chica-pero no quiero que lo superes-dijo para luego besarlo de nuevo

Después de unos minutos Chico Bestia salió de la habitación de Raven para dejarla meditar. Se dirigió a la sala. Terra se encontraba ahí.

-Hola Chico Bestia-dijo la chica al ver a su compañero

-Hola-dijo este

-Chi-Chico Bestia, yo te quería preguntar algo-dijo Terra un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué?-dijo un poco cortante el chico

-Bueno yo quería saber, ¿Por qué me tratas así?-dijo un poco triste la rubia

-Tratarte ¿Cómo?-dijo Chico Bestia

-Así. Como me estas tratando ahora. Eres cortante, frio ¡Te pareces a la demonio esa!-gritó Terra con muchísima impotencia

-¡No la vuelvas a llamar así!-dijo muy enojado el chico de ojos esmeralda

-¡Que no ves que todavía te amo! Que quiero estar contigo-dijo la chica con una pequeña lágrima cruzando su mejilla

-Terra yo….-el chico fue interrumpido por la chica de ojos celestes

-Solo….-Terra no terminó su frase porque se lanzó a besar a Chico Bestia

Chico Bestia estaba desprevenido volteando hacia otro lado y no tuvo tiempo de evitar el beso. En ese preciso instante llega Raven a la sala. Terra se separa de Chico Bestia y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Chico Bestia desconcertado voltea hacia otro lado y ve a Raven parada en la puerta.

-Ra...Raven...-empezó a decir Chico Bestia

Raven solo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Raven!-gritó Chico Bestia pero la hechicera ya se había ido

-¿Que está pasando?-preguntó desconcertada Terra

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-Grito Chico Bestia a Terra y salió corriendo tras su novia

Raven llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se recargó en esta y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a levantarse en un aura oscura. Caminó hacia su cama y se acostó aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Abrazo una almohada, seguía llorando.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba a sí misma una y otra vez hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Raven-escuchó en casi un susurro

Raven se levantó de la cama. Era una voz que no quería escuchar.

-Raven-se escuchó un poco más fuerte

Ella no contestó

-Raven-se escuchó fuertemente

-¿Q-que?-preguntó muy desconcertada la chica cuervo

-Raven soy yo-dijo la voz y una silueta humana apareció ante la chica

-Malchior….-susurró entre sorprendida y asustada la chica gótica

* * *

**_Que les pareció? Les sorprendió? Dejen sus reviews Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo n.n Cualquier pregunta duda o si necesitan una aclaración déjenmela en un review y to con mucho gusto les respondo. _**


	8. DRAGÓN

**_Hola! n.n Como están mis lectores adorados? Aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo de la historia espero que sea de su agrado n.n Lean! ;)_**

* * *

-Malchior….-susurró entre sorprendida y asustada la chica gótica

-Si Raven-dijo el hechicero

-¿Co-como saliste del libro?-preguntó Raven muy confundida

-Dulce Raven, eso no importa, solo importa que estoy aquí ¿o no?-preguntó Malchior caminando hacia Raven

Raven no contestó. Solo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Primero Terra y ahora Malchior. ¿Acaso el Destino no quería que ella fuera feliz? ¿Acaso tenía que ser separada de lo que más amaba? El regreso de Malchior solo abría una herida que sabía que jamás estaría completamente sanada. Y Terra solo quería separarla de Chico Bestia, o eso fue lo que vio en la sala.

-Raven-Malchior se acercó a ella-sigues igual de hermosa que la última vez que te vi

-¿La vez que solo me usaste? ¿Esa vez?-dijo Raven un poco agresiva

-Raven, solo necesitaba tu ayuda, y ahora también la necesito-Replicó Malchior posando una mano en el hombro de Raven

-No….Malchior, no puedo ayudarte….-dijo Raven

-Si puedes, solo necesitas aprender un sencillo hechizo

Raven estaba a punto de responder pero una voz en el pasillo la interrumpió.

-Raven, soy yo, por favor abre-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

Raven se colocó su capucha y abrió la puerta a medias. Malchior solo se escondió en las sombras a esperar a estar a solas con la empática.

-Raven, yo quiero explicarte lo que viste allá abajo-dijo el meta morfo-ella me beso a mí, yo no quería que eso pasara.

Raven permaneció en silencio. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Chico Bestia continuo ya que Raven no emitía sonido alguno.

-Raven, ¿recuerdas lo que dije esta mañana? ¿Lo recuerdas? Todo es cierto. Lo que te dije es la verdad, te lo juro. Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir. Raven te amo con toda mi alma. Jamás te dejaré. Jamás.-dicho esto el meta morfo se acercó a Raven y le quitó la capucha. Una lágrima solitaria cruzaba por su rostro. Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de esto y le limpió la lágrima a su novia. Raven solo seguía en silencio.

-Raven ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó preocupado el chico verde

-Yo…necesito estar sola un momento-dijo Raven tratando de cerrar la puerta

-¡No! No te dejare sola-dijo el chico interponiéndose en la puerta

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero enserio necesito estar sola un momento-dijo la empática

-Raven, no puedo soportar que estés así, solo quiero que estés bien-

-Gar, estaré bien, solo te pido un momento a solas por favor, como tu novia-rogó la chica grisácea

-Está bien-cedió el chico de ojos esmeralda-pero después necesito que sepas la verdad de lo que pasó abajo-dijo apartándose de la puerta

-Gracias-susurro Raven y cerró la puerta

Chico Bestia se fue a la azotea para pensar un poco lo sucedido. Se sentó al borde de la Torre T. Mientras que él estaba pensando Raven entró a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama.

-**_"Necesito verlo. Necesito verlo ya. No puedo soportar estar lejos de él. Necesito saber que está pasando. Y porque la maldita de Terra besó a MI novio. Necesito saber"_**-Pensaba Raven

Después de un tiempo Raven decidió dirigirse a la azotea a aclarar un poco más su mente. Mientras ella se dirigía a la azotea, Terra se dirigía a la cochera a preguntarle algo a Cyborg.

-Hola Cy-saludó Terra

-Ah, hola Terra-respondió el androide a su amiga

-Oye, tengo una pregunta rápida-dijo la chica de ojos celestes

-Dime Terra-replicó Cyborg

-De casualidad ¿Raven y Chico Bestia son novios?-pregunto la movedora de tierra

-Sí, lo son hace ya varios meses ¿por qué?-dijo amablemente el chico de metal

-No, por nada-dijo Terra simplemente-ok, gracias adiós-dijo Terra saliendo de la cochera

- ¿De…nada?-dijo Cyborg ya solo

Terra se encaminó al cuarto de la hechicera. Necesitaba encontrar algo para separar a Chico Bestia y a la empata. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Malchior.

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó la rubia

-Malchior de Nul y necesito tu ayuda-dijo Malchior acercándose a Terra

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo esta

-Necesito que me liberes de esta maldición. Y a cambio te ayudaré en tu propósito-dijo el hechicero

-Y ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-preguntó Terra desconfiada

-¿Tienes a alguien más que te pueda ayudar?-preguntó irónicamente Malchior

-Está bien….te ayudaré en lo que pueda-acepto Terra

*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA AZOTEA*

Raven abrió la puerta y se encontró con su novio observando el cielo nocturno. Trato de salir de la azotea sin hacer ruido pero la voz de Chico Bestia se interpuso.

-Te puedo escuchar-dijo sin voltear a verla

Raven solo permaneció en silencio. Chico Bestia se levantó y volteo a verla. Raven se acercó a donde estaba el chico verde.

-Rae, necesito explicarte lo que en realidad sucedió-dijo el meta morfo

-Dime….-dijo simplemente la empata

-Raven-dijo Chico Bestia tomando delicadamente el rostro de su novia obligándola a verlo a los ojos-ella me beso, fue tan rápido y estaba distraído y no pude esquivarlo. Te juro que no quise hacerlo

Raven se limitó a dirigir una mirada triste al suelo. Chico Bestia la tomo de ambas manos y dijo:

-Raven, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte. Jamás te mentiría, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Eres la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida, mi motivación para levantarme cada mañana. No quiero perderte. No quiero dejar de oír tu voz. Mi mayor miedo es saber que yo soy el motivo de que derrames lágrimas, Te lo digo desde el alma Raven yo te amo. Y quiero tenerte el resto de mis días a mi lado. Solo quiero que seas que tú eres la única en mi vida y ni Terra ni siquiera Trigon podría hacer que te deje de amar-

Raven dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas y se acercó al rostro de su novio. Sus labios perdieron todo espacio que los dividía, uniéndose en un dulce beso. Ambos pasaron un tiempo así, besándose delicadamente. Al separarse Chico Bestia tomó el rostro de su novia dulcemente y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que cruzaban por sus mejillas. Raven besó de nuevo al meta morfo. En verdad no quería perderlo.

-Gar yo... Yo no quiero que esto cambie nunca, Te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti.-dijo Raven

La chica oscura se lanza a los brazos del meta morfo y empieza a llorar en su pecho. Chico Bestia la abraza cálidamente

-Tienes que saber algo Gar-Dijo Raven finalmente

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado Chico Bestia

-Malchior logro salir de su libro-

-¿!Como!? ¡Vimos como lo regresaste a su libro! ¿Estás bien? !¿Te hizo daño?!

-No, no, no me ha hecho nada pero siento que tenemos que lidiar con él lo más pronto posible-

-¡claro que lo haremos! no podría soportar que te hiciera algo preferiría que me hiciera daño a mí que a ti-

Raven sonríe y besa de nuevo a Chico Bestia.

*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE RAVEN*

-Hezberek Et Morine…Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex…Ind Obrium, Bis Pendrule…Paran Sic Cortis Rex-recitaba Terra frente a Malchior

Un circulo de luz blanca rodeaba al hechicero. Quien lentamente iba transformándose en un dragón.

-Gracias, ahora te ayudaré a alejar a Raven del chico verde-dijo Malchior a Terra

Terra se subió al lomo del dragón y rompen el techo de la habitación de Raven. La alarma empieza a sonar y toda la torre empieza a encenderse en un color carmesí parpadeante. Los transmisores de Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven empiezan a encenderse y apagarse en luz roja.

* * *

**_Adorados lectores aquí termina esta capitulo! Lo se es MUY corto y no se si sean muy rapidos todos los hechos Dejenme un Review diciéndome que opinan y cualquier pregunta duda o si necesitan una aclaración déjenmela en un review y yo con mucho gusto les respondo._**

**_AGRADEZCO A "SOBREDOSIS" que me ayudó muchísimo con la realización de esta capitulo. Muchisimas Gracias n.n_**


	9. TRAICION

_**Ok, como les dije actualizaría lo más pronto posible y ¡Tada! El tan esperado capítulo de este fic. Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo pasado (los cuales fueron pocos MUY pocos), Y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**_

* * *

-Hola Chico Bestia-se escuchó la voz de Terra en la azotea

-Terra…-murmuró enojada Raven

-Oh, hola bruja-dijo simplemente la rubia

Raven le lanzó una de sus miradas. Si, esas miradas que asustarían a Red X, a Cerebro, el Hermano Sangre, Ravager, Slade Wilson, Trigon, Slenderman, Jeff The Killer, El fantasma de Canterville, El monstro del Lago Ness, y a la muñeca macabra que vive en mi habitación. Si, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, alienígenas, demonios, mutantes, androides, personas mitad animal, cerebros parlantes, gorilas gigantes, y humanos alterados de todas las edades. Le lanzo La Mirada Asesina de Raven con pensamientos sádicos incluidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-intervino Chico Bestia antes de que su novia decidiera hacer algo que no lamentaría

-Traje a un amigo-contestó la chica de ojos azules y volteó a sus espaldas

De detrás de ella salió un dragón. No, no, no el dragón que ves en las películas de Disney, no. El dragón Malchior. El mismísimo dragón que había engañado con palabras a la hechicera. El mismo dragón que ahora cobraría su venganza.

-Malchior…-dijo amargamente Chico Bestia al ver al ser mitológico

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Raven a ambos

Terra y Malchior solo intercambiaron miradas.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo Raven-dijo Malchior acercándose a la empática

-¡Aléjate de ella!-gruño el meta morfo

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-respondió Raven ásperamente

-Oh, dulce Raven, no necesitamos hablar-dijo el dragón tomando forma humana

Raven se desconcertó ante esto. ¿Qué tipo de asuntos tendrían que solucionar si no era hablando? Claramente Malchior no iba a agarrarse a golpes con Raven, no. Él era una persona que resolvía las cosas de otros modos. ¿O no?

-Veo que estás un poco distraída-dijo Malchior sacando a Raven de sus pensamientos

-Oh, solo pensaba en la horripilante sabandija que eres-respondió la titán oscura

Malchior retomó su forma mitológica y, en un giro rápido, golpeó a Raven en los pies haciéndola caer de espaldas. Chico Bestia se molestó ante esto. Rápidamente se convirtió en un Tiranosaurio Rex y envistió al dragón. Raven se levantó pero la hizo caer un golpe de Terra.

-Hola Raven-saludó burlescamente la rubia

-Terra…-murmuró la empática

-Dime Raven… ¿qué se siente tener a Chico Bestia de novio? ¿Qué te haya dicho que te amaba y que me hubiera besado?-dijo la oji-azul mirando a la oji-morada

-¡Cállate!-dijo Raven mientras le lanzaba una piedra

-Oh, pero lo hizo, me besó-volvió a decir Terra- te engañó-susurró al oído de Raven

-¡El jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso! ¡Tú lo besaste! Te aprovechaste de su distracción. Yo sé que él jamás te hubiera besado. Jamás hubiera hecho algo como engañarme-dijo Raven con enojo levantándose

-Raven, Raven, Raven. Pareces una adolecente enamorada -se rió la movedora de tierra- ¿En serio crees que te ama? No lo hace. ¿Quién podría amar a una bruja desalmada hija de un demonio?

La gota que derramó el vaso. Raven corrió hacia Terra dispuesta a matarla ahí mismo. Sin ninguna gota de piedad. Matarla con sus propias manos. No le importaba si se manchaba de sangre. No le importaba si la llevaban a prisión, estaba segura que la mataría a sangre fría. Golpeo a Terra una y otra vez. Terra optó por lanzarle unas piedras a la hechicera. Raven las tomó con su energía oscura y las lanzó a la rubia. Terra las esquivó y montó una para elevarse al cielo. La hechicera levitó hasta donde se encontraba Terra y la hizo caer de la roca. La rubia calló al suelo de la azotea donde Raven la pateó, haciéndola rodar. La movedora de tierra se levantó y lanzo a Raven unas rocas. La empática las esquivó.

Chico Bestia peleaba con el dragón. Se convertía en varios animales grandes para envestir, golpear o morder al enorme ser. Pero ninguno se sus ataques daba resultado. Malchior era exageradamente grande para que ninguna de las transformaciones del meta morfo dieran resultado. ¡Eso es! Si no podía atacarlo en ninguna de sus formas terrestres, lo atacaría en una forma mitológica.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más justo?-exclamó el de ojos esmeralda

Rápidamente se convirtió en un dragón verde y lanzó fuego a Malchior. Ambos peleaban con dientes y garras. Malchior voló para alejarse de los ataques del meta morfo un momento pero este solo hizo lo mismo. Desplegó sus alas y partió hacia el cielo lanzando fuego por su boca. Haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

-¡Titanes, Al ataque!-se escuchó la voz de Robin

Starfire empezó a atacar a Malchior con sus Starbolts y rayos oculares. Cyborg lo golpeaba y disparaba con su cañón sónico. Robin fue tras Terra. Ella estaba distraída peleando con Raven, de lo cual el Chico Maravilla tomó ventaja y la golpeo en la espalda. ¿Por qué peleaba con Raven? No estaba seguro pero la hechicera se veía un poco cansada así que decidió ayudarla. Terra calló al suelo.

-Raven, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el líder

-Luego te explico, tu encárgate de Terra, yo iré a ayudar con Malchior ¿ok?-dijo rápidamente la empática y, sin esperar respuesta de parte del futuro NightWing, corrió hacia donde estaba el dragón.

-¿Malchior?-preguntó desconcentrado el líder a si mismo

Un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Terra.

-Terra. ¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó autoritariamente el chico Maravilla levantándose

-Razones personales-dijo la chica de ojos azules para luego golpear al enmascarado.

Ambos peleaban arduamente. Daban y recibían golpes. Terra lanzaba rocas y el enmascarado solo podía evitarlas o esquivarlas difícilmente. ¿Por qué cuando necesitas algún poder, la vida no te lo concede? Robin lanzaba algunas bombas o bumerangs que la chica que mueve la tierra solo evitaba o se cubría con rocas que después lanzaba.

-¡Raven! ¿De dónde salió Malchior?-preguntó Cyborg mientras disparaba al dragón con su cañón sónico

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo ni la menor idea? –contestó la empática mientras lanzaba algunos objetos a Malchior con su energía.

-¿Raven, aun sabes el hechizo para devolverlo a su libro?- preguntó Chico Bestia a su novia.

-Oh si, amiga Raven por favor ¿sigues conociendo el hechizo?-apoyó la pregunta Starfire

-Sí, creo que aún lo sé pero tengo que ir por el libro-dijo Raven mientras lanzaba unas espadas hechas con su energía negra

-Ve por el libro hermanita, nosotros nos encargamos de esto-dijo el androide

Raven asintió y partió hacia su habitación. Cuando entro vio que en el techo había un gran agujero. Genial, tendría que arreglarlo, pero no ahora, había cosas más importantes que hacer. Encontró el libro en una mesa. ¿Si recordaba la maldición? Si, si la recordaba. Ahora solo necesitaba ir arriba y recitarla. Tomo el libro entre su manos y salió de su habitación. Corrió por los pasillos de la torre, pegando el libro a su pecho, como su tuviera temor que se resbalara de sus manos y se perdiera por siempre.

Malchior era fuerte. Recibía los ataques de Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, más estos parecían no hacerle daño alguno. Claro, era un dragón dispuesto a destruir al chico verde. Pero tenían que derrotarlo. Pff, eso es tan fácil de lograr (noten mi sarcasmo). Díganme, ¿Cuántas veces han derrotado a un dragón que quiere asesinarlos? Hasta donde yo sé ¡Ninguna! Pero estamos hablando de los Titanes. Ellos lo intentarían hasta cuando supieran que no tendrían oportunidad.

-Raven, ¡Lanza el hechizo Ya!-grito Cyborg luchando por mantener a Malchior quieto

-¡Aldruon Elenthranel Vosolen Lirus ni!-Raven recitó el hechizo.

Del libro salió un rayo de luz negra y blanca dirigida a Malchior. Justo al golpear al dragón el rayo de luz se extinguió. Malchior empezó a reírse mientras Raven se desconcertaba.

-Dulce Raven, tu magia no es rival para mí. Soy más fuerte que antes ¡Soy indestructible!-dijo el dragón

Golpeó a Raven haciéndola caer. Al impactarse con el suelo la hechicera quedo inconsciente y con varias marcas de cortadas en su cuerpo hechas por las escamas afiladas del dragón.

-¡Raven-grito el meta morfo corriendo hacia su novia

La empática yacía en el suelo inconsciente con muchas cortadas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo…

* * *

_Personas de Fanfiction….por fin actualize! Que les pareció el capitulo? Les gusto? Valio la pena la espera? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier duda o pregunta no duden en déjarmela en un review y yo les respondo :) _

_Hasta la próxima _

_Bye_

(っ‿)っ**~DE LOGAN**


	10. DESPERTAR OTRA VEZ

Ok, lo sé. Ha sido como poquito más un mes desde que actualicé por última vez esta historia. Y seguramente me quieren asesinar por tardar tanto. Pero por fin aparezco con este nuevo cap. ¿Emocionados? ¡Yo sí! Como sea.  
Este capítulo es para todos los lectores hermosos que han leído/seguido/comentado/agregado a favoritos etc. esta historia. Pero está dedicado especialmente a CristianBj11: te hice la promesa que en cuanto tuviera mi lap actualizaría y ¡Ta-da! Actualicé.  
Espero que esta capitulo sea de su agrado y compense la tardanza

No poseo a Los Jóvenes Titanes ni a Oreo… pero poseo una caja de paracetamol (aunque no poseo la marca tampoco) Sep., no poseo nada digno de mencionar.

* * *

Raven POV

Lentamente abro los ojos para ver una cegadora luz blanca. Cuando consigo adaptar mi vista me doy cuenta que es un foco. Un foco de la enfermería. ¿Enfermería? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No tengo idea.  
Poco a poco giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha y de inmediato reconozco una muy familiar cabellera color esmeralda. Chico Bestia. Se encuentra sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados sobre la camilla y la cabeza escondida entre ellos. Odio verlo así: tan preocupado y abatido.

Quiero colocar una de mis manos en su cabeza, decirle que estoy bien, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz, (la cual, por cierto, es ligeramente más grave y varonil que antes) abrazarlo, besarlo. Más no puedo. Mis músculos no responden. Mi cuerpo se encuentra en una especie de parálisis. Intento hablarle. Pero de mi garganta no sale sonido alguno.

Cierro mis ojos. En ese momento se escucha el abrir de la puerta. Trato de abrir mis parpados más estos no responden. Me siento completamente inútil al no poder hacer nada.

Siento un sutil movimiento en la camilla. Seguramente Chico Bestia levanto su cabeza. Después escucho una voz que al principio no puedo reconocer:

-B, necesitas descansar... -dice la voz- necesitas comer algo y estirarte un poco.

Cyborg.

-Estoy bien -responde Chico Bestia. No lo puedo ver pero sé que no está diciendo la verdad.

-Viejo, ¡mírate! -replica Cyborg. Su voz suena un poco alterada. No necesito de mi empatía para saber que está preocupado- ¡No has comido en días, duermes poco y no sales de aquí jamás!

Trato de abrir los ojos. Lentamente los logro abrir un poco.

-Estoy bien -repite Chico Bestia. Es demasiado terco a veces.

Quiero decirle que descanse. Pero de mi boca solo sale un ligero susurro. No creo que me escuche.

-¿Raven? -le oigo decir. Sus sentidos súper desarrollados.

-Chico Bestia... -susurro débilmente abriendo un poco más mis ojos.

-Raven. ¡Estás bien! Despertaste

Trate de levantarme para abrazarlo pero un fuerte dolor me lo impide.

-No Raven, nada de moverse. No puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo.- dijo Cyborg posando su mano metálica en mi brazo y dándole un leve empujón haciéndome regresar a la camilla delicadamente.

-¿Que paso? -digo sobándome la cabeza. Maldito dolor.

-Te desmayaste en una pelea contra Malchior y Terra. –dijo Chico Bestia.

En ese momento lo recuerdo todo. La conversación con Malchior. El beso de Terra y Chico Bestia. La discusión con mi novio. La pelea con Terra. El libro y el hechizo fallidos. Todo. De pronto todo dolor que antes había en mi cuerpo se esfuma dando paso a una ira y deseos de venganza y muerte que raídamente tengo que suprimir. No me puedo permitir sentir eso de ninguna manera.

-¿¡Donde están!? –pregunto alarmada pero conservando mi monotonía de siempre recargándome sobre mis manos

-Tranquila Rae, Malchior escapo a no-sabemos-donde y Terra está en la sala de interrogación. Ahora relájate. –Dijo Chico Bestia devolviéndome a la camilla sutilmente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? –pregunto. Ambos se quedan en silencio. Empiezo a preocuparme- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –vuelvo a preguntar

-…Tres semanas... –dijo Chico Bestia viendo al suelo

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Robin caminaba por los largos pasillos de la torre. Su frente formaba ligeras y casi imperceptibles arrugas, demostrando que no estaba contento. No podía estarlo. Acababa de ser traicionado de nuevo. Sabía que no debía confiar en ella, una parte de él se lo dijo. Más no la escucho y confió en ella. Calló en su trama como un vil idiota. Sabía que no tenía que dejarse llevar por su cara que pedía a gritos compasión y misericordia. Pero después de lo que le hizo, ya no la tendría con ella.

Tecleó la contraseña de la puerta y esta se abrió, revelando a la chica que lo había traicionado sentada en una silla. La chica fijó su vista en la máscara del antiguo compañero de Batman y sonrió. Su sonrisa no era amable. Era una combinación de cinismo y falsedad.

-Así que… ¿Qué planeas hacerme? –dijo la joven mirándose las uñas descaradamente.

-Cierra la boca. –contestó el enmascarado agresivamente

-Ah, vamos Robin. ¿No creerás que me tendrás callada por siempre? ¿O sí?

Robin no respondió. Empezó a caminar alrededor de la silla en la que la chica se encontraba sentada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Robin

-¿Hacer qué? –fingió inocencia la chica

-Tú sabes que –contesto el Hijo de Batman

Ella se encojió de hombros despreocupadamente –Yo no sé nada –dijo

-¡Terra! -grito su nombre con ira.

-¿Si? –contesto con una sonrisa la nombrada

-¡Hiciste que un miembro de mi equipo quedara fuera de combate por, hasta ahora, tres semanas, Trajiste un gran peligro a esta ciudad al liberar un dragón, Y, como si eso no fuera poco, nos volviste a traicionar!

-Ah sí, Raven… Cuéntame ¿Cómo está? -cambio de tema la de ojos azules

Robin entrecerró sus ojos tras la máscara. Soltó un largo suspiro de frustración al no conseguir respuestas por parte de la rubia.

-Eres un caso perdido –murmuro saliendo de la sala

* * *

-Tres semanas… -murmuro Raven a sí misma

Cyborg y Chico Bestia no sabían que decir.

-¿Pasó algo malo en esas tres semanas? –pregunto la empática

-No –respondió Cyborg.

Era verdad, no había pasado nada **MALO **en esas tres semanas. Unos cuantos villanos patéticos. Nada que no pudieran controlar. Pero la ausencia de Raven era mala. **Muy **mala. En especial para Chico Bestia.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una alienígena que caminaba sobre sus pies. Su cabeza estaba agachada. En sus manos son tenía una bandeja con comida. Starfire todos los días sin falta llegaba a la enfermería con el mismo platillo esperando que, algún día, pudiera entrar y ver a su adorada amiga despierta. Hoy era el día. Star levantó la cabeza y su rostro se ilumino completamente. Despegó los pies del suelo y empezó a flotar hacia su amiga. Dejo la bandeja con comida rápidamente en una mesa, se acercó a la chica pálida en la camilla y la atrajo a ella en un abrazo mortal.

-¡Raven! Amiga ¡Despertaste! –grito alegre la Tamaraneana

-Star, no puedo respirar… -Raven inhalaba con dificultad

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Starfire permitiéndole a su amiga llenar sus pulmones del elemento preciado llamado oxígeno.

-Yo también me alegro de verte –dijo Raven con una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Amiga, te traje algo de suministros alimenticios –dijo la chica con cabello de fuego volviendo a cargar la bandeja con comida y colocándosela a Raven en las piernas.

En ella se encontraba su preciado té de hierbas calientito y humeando en su taza negra con verde y unas galletas _Oreo_ alineadas de tal manera que formaban la palabra _HOLA. _Raven sonrió ante en detalle.

-Gracias Star… -dijo la empática

-Debo informarle a Robin el glorioso acontecimiento de tu despertar -dijo la Star para luego volar fuera de la sala

-Necesitas comer Rae… anda… -dijo Chico Bestia señalando con la cabeza la bandeja en las piernas de Raven

-¿Qué me dices de ti? –dijo preocupada la chica cuervo

-Yo estoy bien –le restó importancia el meta morfo

-Cyborg... ¿Él está bien? –le pregunto Raven al metálico hombre

-Lo siento Bestita, pero no has comido en mucho tiempo… tú no estás bien… -dijo el androide- iré a prepararte algo para que comas… -dicho esto salió de la sala- _'si es que quieres comerlo' _–pensó

Chico Bestia se sentó en la silla junto a la camilla de Raven.

-Raven… -empezó pero fue interrumpido por un beso de su novia.

Inmediatamente le devolvió el beso. Sus labios bailaban en una coreografía perfecta. La meta morfo rodeo la cintura de su amada con ambos brazos mientras que ella colocaba una mano en el abdomen de su novio y la otra la enredaba en su cabello verde desordenado. Pronto Chico Bestia soltó un brazo de la cintura de Raven y la coloco en su cuello, atrayéndola más hacia él y profundizando aún más el beso.

Alguien aclaro su garganta incómodamente haciendo que los dos se separaran. Robin. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una luz carmesí inundó el cuarto.

-Genial… -murmuró el chico enmascarado a sí mismo –Titanes, ¡Vamos!

-Supongo que me quedaré aquí –dijo Raven a nadie en específico

-Supones bien- dijo Chico Bestia robando un rápido beso y saliendo de la enfermería junto con Robin

-Ahora… ¿Dónde está esa rubia teñida? –preguntó Raven a si misma levantándose.

Tenía preguntas. E iba a **obtener **las respuestas. Costase lo que costase.

* * *

**Wooo…. POR FIN actualicé. ¿Les gustó? ¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿O fue un asco total? Me **ENCANTARIA **un review de su parte. Los espero ansiosa. Cualquier pregunta déjenmela en un review o por mensaje privado y tengas por seguro que les responderé. **

**Hasta la próxima… **

**~Aurora De Logan**


End file.
